The Choices we Make
by Twisted Puppy
Summary: Edward made a choice and so did Bella. How does Edward react when he finds out that Bella tells Charlie the big secret? What does Charlie have to say about Edward and Bella's relationship now?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Enough said.

**The Choices We Make**

**BPOV**

So, here I continue to lay in despair. I get out of bed for the bathroom and school only. Only Angela bothers to call and check up on me anymore. I don't care. Nothing matters any more since he left me after my birthday. Actually, the only other emotion I've expressed, other than sorrow, is anger. That was around Christmas when I was double teamed by both of my parents to try and make me move back to Jacksonville with my mom. I vehemently refused and threatened to leave them both if they tried to make me leave. I knew I could move into their house since they weren't using it anymore. I even had my own room over there, though I've never used it. I always stayed in…Edward's room. Just thinking his name brought a fresh round of tears to my face.

I had just finished my homework and crawled under the safety of my blankets when my dad knocked on my door.

"Come in."

"Bella, I'm worried about you. I don't want you to leave, but I don't know that this is the best place for you anymore."

"I'm not leaving."

"He's not coming back."

"I can't take that chance. He has my heart. If I want it back, then I need to be here."

"You're taking this first love thing a bit too far."

"He's not my first love, he's the only one I'll ever have."

"What are you talking about? You're young and there are plenty of fish in the sea." Leave it to him to work in a fishing reference.

"When was the last time you went 'fishing'? I haven't seen you going on any dates." He looked hurt and I felt a little bad for lashing at him.

"We're not talking about me because I'm not the one hiding in my room every night for months on end. You have to get out of this funk, Bells."

"I'm not in a funk. I miss him and I need him. So, until he comes back, I will go to school and get good grades, but that's it. I'm not leaving." He sighed.

"What is it about him, Bella?"

"He's my soul mate. I was born to be with him."

"You're only eighteen and he's your first serious relationship. Are you sure it's not just fear that there is somebody better for you out there that's keeping you from leaving this room?"

"No, he's it for me." I sighed. I told myself it was time for Charlie to know a little bit more about what they were. I knew that he could handle it, just like I had and I also knew that I couldn't just blurt it out either. He had to come to the conclusion on his own; just like I did.

"What do you know about the Cullens, dad?" This surprised him. I'm fully aware that I hadn't said their name in months. Even my dad had learned not to say their name around me.

"I've seen that they're unnaturally pale and I've never seen eyes that color before. Dr. Cullen seems awfully young to have adopted five teenagers."

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

"Like magic?"

"No, like myths and legends of supernatural creatures." I corrected.

"I've never given it much thought."

"You should. Here's a book that will help you." I got out of bed to hand him the book I had bought earlier in the year. It helped me to connect the dots; but then again, I had more dots to connect than Charlie currently does. I also knew that I had made short hand notes in that book that will help him along.

"I don't think I need to tell you that you need to keep your research to yourself, but I'll be here if you want to talk." He nodded and looked at me quizzically.

"There's something you're not telling me about them, isn't there?"

"Yes, but I can't tell you. You have to figure it out for yourself. They're really weird about that. It might help you to know why I'm sullen and depressed all the time and why I will welcome him back with open arms if he comes back." Traitorous tears had escaped my eyes and I swiped at them angrily. I only allowed myself to cry when I was alone. I didn't want my dad to see the depth of my pain.

"Alright Bella, I'll take a look through here and keep it between us for now. Get some sleep." I nodded and he kissed my forehead before leaving my room. I rolled over and cried silently until I fell asleep.

In the morning, I dragged myself out of bed for another monotonous day at school. By the time I made it downstairs, I heard Charlie on the phone excusing me for the day. I looked at him with confusion evident in my gaze.

"I took the day off and excused you from school. Give me any homework that needs to be turned in and I will run it to school for you. We need to talk." I nodded and did as he asked. I sat at the table and ate a bowl of cereal that I didn't taste while he ran to the school and back. I had just put my dishes away when he came in the house.

"Let's talk." He called out to me and I walked slowly to the living room. I curled up on a chair and he sat on the couch, as close to me as he could.

"Is this some kind of joke?" He held up the book.

"No. It's very real."

"So he and the rest of the Cullens are…are…"

"Just say the word, dad." I was glad to see he was struggling to say it for the first time, just like I did.

"Vampires?"

"Yes."

"So explain everything to me."

"Well, he saved me from the van that day. He literally pushed it away with his hand. And the day that he met you and took me to play baseball with his family, there were some nomadic vampires in the area and they found us. One of them wanted to kill me, so we came up with the plan to escape him. I protected you by making you think that I broke up with Edward. Alice and Jasper drove me to Phoenix in one of their cars. Esme and Rosalie were here protecting you while Edward, Carlisle and Emmet were trying to divert James and Victoria. James lured me out my hiding place in Phoenix by making me think he had mom. So I went to him knowing that the Cullens would know I disappeared and were on their way to get me. I gave them enough information, but I wasn't sure if I gave them enough time. James was torturing me. He threw me against a wall and he broke my leg. Edward got there and fought for me, but he was too late. Edward scooped me up and tried to jump me to safety, but James caught Edward's leg and threw us to the floor. Edward and James fought and Edward was thrown through a window. That's when James bit me." I showed him the scar on my wrist. He looked like he wanted to touch it, but was afraid.

"Edward attacked him and had just ripped a piece of his throat out when the rest of the Cullens arrived. Edward, Alice and Carlisle attended to me. Alice made a tourniquet on my leg and joined the boys to kill James and Edward sucked the venom out of my arm. He loves me. He has to, otherwise I would be dead by now."

"What do you mean?"

"Edward said that my blood in particular sings to him. He described it as his own personal brand of heroin. He fights the monster within him. He hasn't drunk human blood since the thirties and he doesn't want to start up again. He and his family drink from animals. Emmet likes bears the best and Edward said he's partial to mountain lions." I smiled wistfully at the memory. It feels good to talk to someone about it; even if it was my dad. I chanced a look up at him and he was in shock, but still wanting to learn more. I looked outside and saw a patch of sunlight.

"Come with me, I need to show you something." He followed me out to the backyard and I raised my arm. He saw the scar start to sparkle in the sunlight.

"They live here because it's one of the rainiest and overcast places in the continental untied states. You can imagine the kind of attention they would get if they went outside in sunlight." I brought his hand up to touch the scar because I knew that he wanted to.

"It's cool to the touch."

"It always will be. I told him that I wanted to be like him." My dad looked disturbed.

"You love him that much?"

"Yes, I'm sort of a rarity. When vampires meet their mate, it's instantaneous and eternal. I'm Edward's mate; unfortunately, I'm still a human. I don't want him to go through the pain of losing a mate and spending all of eternity in grief, so I asked him to change me. He refused. He said that he doesn't want to take away my soul."

"He took it away anyway when he left." He said and I nodded because there weren't any words. I could see that he still had a question.

"Go ahead and ask me dad." I prompted him.

"Are you still…how far…how many bases have you and Edward run together?" Both of us flushed a deep red.

"You have nothing to worry about there dad. Both of our virtues are still intact. We never went further than his shirt off." He sighed with relief.

"I just want you to be safe and careful. I don't want to know if and when it happens though."

"I understand. He wouldn't do anything with me out of fear of hurting me. He is still a seventeen year old."

"How long has he been seventeen?" I smiled with the memory of asking Edward the same exact question.

"He was changed in 1918. He was in a hospital in Chicago dying of Spanish influenza. His father had passed on a few weeks prior and right before his mother died, she begged Carlisle to save him. So Carlisle did. He changed his wife Esme a few years later. In the thirties, they found Rosalie in New York and she brought Emmet to Carlisle to change him. Alice and Jasper met up with them in the fifties, already having been changed by others. It's been the seven of them ever since. They all have gifts too."

"Gifts?"

"Yeah, Carlisle has his never ending compassion and self-control. Esme is the perpetual mother and always loving. Emmet has brute strength. Rosalie has her beauty and a talent for working on cars. Jasper can sense and manipulate the emotions around him. Alice gets visions of the future and Edward can read every mind except for mine. No one knows why that is."

"Where do you think they went?" He asked me after a few minutes of silence.

"I don't know. They have houses all over the world and a never ending bank account. They could be anywhere." He did something I didn't expect; he hugged me. I clung to him and cried. I think, now that he understood my pain, it made it easier for him to comfort me.

"You know your mom is still worried about you." He mumbled.

"She can't know. We can't tell her."

"I agree. I don't think she'd handle it too well either." I'm glad he was the one to make that statement, instead of me.

"So, why did they leave?" He led me back into the house and sat me at the table. He poured me a glass of milk and one for himself.

"At my birthday party, that I didn't even want to go to, I got a paper cut on one of the gifts and Jasper tried to kill me. Edward saved me again and broke up with me the next day. He said that it was wrong of him to stay with me as long as he did and that he didn't want me. He said that I don't belong in his world." I refused to start crying again.

"He's lying."

"Huh?"

"I've seen the way that boy looks at you. He's head over heels in love with you. You're his mate for life; isn't that like instant love?"

"Yeah. I just didn't see how someone like him could love someone as plain as me."

"Don't even think that you are plain. You are beautiful and kind and selfless. I know you didn't really want to come live with me when you first got here, but you did anyway so your mom could be traveling with Phil. From what I've heard around town, Edward isn't your only admirer, nor was he the first to attempt to gain your affections."

"That's basically what he said. He said I don't see myself clearly."

"He's a smart guy. He's a dumb ass for leaving you, don't get me wrong, but his love for you matches yours for him."

"Thanks dad."

"So tell me more about life with vampires."

A/N: When I write with other people's characters, I do my best to stay within the character personalities originally created. I feel like it limits me and challenges me at the same time. Also, while this isn't the first time I've posted on this site, this is the first Twilight fic I am choosing to share. Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

"So tell me more about life with vampires."

_Ch2 _

"They like to watch me eat. It's a little unnerving. Emmet thinks my clumsiness is hysterical and enjoys seeing me blush. He's a big teddy bear because I know deep down, that he would protect me from anyone outside the family teasing. He started calling me little sister they day I met his family. Alice has become my best friend although it drives me crazy when she's in the mood to play 'Bella Barbie'. It irritates her that I could care less about my looks. Rosalie doesn't like me much because I'm human and that I want to be like them. She is jealous that Edward found me more attractive than her. Carlisle changed her in hopes that she would be Edward's mate. They really try to blend in with humans. They suck at it, but they try and I love them."

"You didn't actually play baseball with them that day, did you?"

"Oh God no. It was actually hard to follow. If they come back, you should come next time. They make the Mariner's look like toddlers. I've played games with them at home and they all like the fact that Edward can't cheat and read my mind. I've seen Edward and Alice play chess and it was hysterical. Edward could read her mind about the moves she was going to make and she would see his countermove. I think it took three minutes or so and one of them simply lays the king down without ever having moved a piece. Emmet and Jasper love their video games and it's really the only thing I can beat them at. Edward loves to run, but it's scary as hell to be on his back."

"Do you feel better?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah, I do. I'm glad you figured it out so that I have someone I can talk to." There was a knock on the door and I froze, hoping that it was no one with the ability to hear us. All we needed were for the Volturi to know that two humans knew of their existence and we'd be killed. I watched as my dad got up to answer the door, since I was supposed to be sick.

"Alice, it's so nice to see you again." I perked up. Alice was here! I ran to go meet her. She returned my hug as soon as I jumped in her arms. She didn't even have the chance to reply back to Charlie.

"Bella, we have to go. I need to talk to you."

"What's going on?" I asked concerned by her frantic tone. She pulled me outside, which told me that she didn't hear the tail end of my talk with my dad.

"Rosalie finally tracked down Edward and told him about a vision I had of you when you were staring at the knife block. I never saw if you went through with it or not. He's going to the Volturi to ask them to kill him. He won't live in a world where you don't exist."

"Oh no. We have to get to him."

"Wait, what happened yesterday after you looked at the knives?"

"I ended up making dinner because Jake and his dad came over. I served the food and retreated to my bed where I've been living since you all left. I haven't left bed except for school and the bathroom; well except for today."

"Yeah, I saw today's decision too. I'll beat you up for it later. Right now, we have to get to him. You're the only one he can't see coming." I ran in the house and filled my backpack up with a few toiletries, a book, some money, identification and my passport. My dad came in as I was throwing a change of clothes in the bag.

"What's going on, Bella?"

"Yesterday I was staring at the knife block with intent and Alice saw it, but she didn't see that I didn't go through with it. She told Rosalie, who called Edward and now he's on his way to Italy to kill himself because he thinks that I'm dead."

"I'll get my bag."

"NO! Dad you can't come. You have no idea how dangerous it is to go there. The only law they have is humans can't know. If they find out I know about their existence, they will either kill me or change me. I won't let that happen to you. Either I or Alice will call you. Stay here and pray that I get there in time to stop him." I hugged him really quick and ran out the door to Alice, waiting in Carlisle's car. I hopped in and shouted an 'I love you' to him before we were speeding down the road. Two hours later, we were on the next plane to Italy. I was fidgeting the entire time and knew I was driving Alice nuts. She finally put her hand on my knee.

"I will see what happens. He's not there yet, but he will beat us there. I'm entirely focused on him right now." I breathed a small sigh of relief as I listened to her whispered words from our first class seats.

"Now, tell me about your little chat with Charlie." She demanded and I knew she was angry with me.

"He was going to send me away. I didn't tell him outright, but I nudged him along. He came to the conclusion all on his own, just like I did. He needed to know so that he could understand the pain. He won't say a word."

"That was still foolish of you Bella. I will block those thoughts from Edward so that we have a better shot of them not finding out. Aro will undoubtedly want to touch Edward's hand at some point and he has the ability to know every thought you've ever had just by touching you. Either way, they are going to know about you, and that you know about us."

"I'm sorry. I couldn't talk to any of you and my dad was the next best choice if I had to pick someone to confide in. I've missed you all so much. Why didn't you stay? He could have broken up with me and dropped out of school and you all could have stayed. I would have stayed away from your house. I would have left you all alone." I looked at my lap; refusing to let the tears fall.

"I tried to stay Bella, but I was overruled. They were right, I wouldn't have let you go. He's miserable too. Right after we relocated, he left us. He told us not to bother you and to let you lead a normal human life. He wanted you to be happy."

"Well, he lied. He said it would be as if he never existed. I can't get him out of my head. It hurts so much. I had to tell someone and my dad needed to know the truth."

"So you told him that Edward spends his nights in your room?"

"No, but I was honest with him when he asked how far we have gone. I told him that we were both still virgins and only his shirt has come off."

"So, you also left out that you were the aggressor in that part of your relationship?"

"Well, yeah. He knows how teenage relationships work. I did tell him about Edward's fear of hurting me and pretty much everything else."

"We'll do what we can to keep him safe. Edward's going to be pissed when he finds you told Charlie."

"I can deal with Edward." I stated with absolute certainty. I will admit though, that some of that confidence came about as a result of my talk with my dad.

"Oh, I know you can. I'll try to make myself scarce when that happens." Her face went blank, which told me she was having a vision.

"What is it, Alice?"

"He's in Italy and has just stolen a car. He's still determined to end his life." I looked at my watch. We were only half way over the Atlantic Ocean at this point. I prayed we were going to make it in time.

"You might as well try to get some sleep. There's nothing either of us can do until we land." I nodded, but felt way too wired to sleep. Where was Jasper when you needed him?

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I don't blame Jasper for what happened. I just want you to know. I know he didn't do it on purpose. When you talk to him, will you tell him that for me?"

"I will. He has been feeling guilty. Thank you, Bella" She pat my knee.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"May I curl up against you? For as much time as I've spent in my bed these last few months, I haven't been sleeping well." She smiled sadly at me.

"Of course you can." She adjusted the blanket around my shoulders and talked to me until I fell asleep. She'd been telling me what she'd been up to since they left. The last thing I heard was about a trip to New York for spring fashion week. She woke me when we landed in Italy.

"Let's go get a car." She whispered. When we got to the exit, she asked me to wait by the curb. Three minutes later, she pulled up in a yellow Porsche. I quickly climbed in the car and she sped off. I knew she was having a vision and was very thankful that she could multi-task and keep driving.

"He's talking to them now. They said they will send for him when they make a decision."

"Drive faster." I felt the car speed up even more. I called my dad to update him on the progress of the rescue mission. He wished me good luck and told us to be safe.

"Where did you get this car, anyway?"

"Long term parking. I didn't think you'd have a problem with grand theft auto today."

"No, not today."

"If we manage to save his ass, I'm demanding that he buy me this car. I'm in love." She caressed the steering wheel softly. She gasped.

"They're going to refuse him. He's going to push the issue and expose himself."

"When?"

"Noon." I looked at the clock on the dashboard. We only had forty minutes.

"Please hurry, Alice. He can't die because of me."

"I'm doing the best I can. We're almost there. It will be close. I don't know the outcome yet." I was starting to have a panic attack. I hated that there was nothing I could do and that I was at the mercy of Alice's driving. I could feel the clock ticking away like a death march.

"There it is." She pointed to a city on a hill. I looked at the clock. We only had fifteen minutes left.

"Breathe Bella. Passing out is not going to help anyone right now."

"I know, I'm trying." She was winding through the masses of people with speed and agility, all while laying on the horn. She got me as close as she could.

"He's at the clock tower. Run, you only have three minutes left." I took off, hoping against hope that I left my clumsiness in Washington. I followed the crowds as I plowed through them. I finally found the clock tower, but I only had one minute to get across the large crowd of people. I didn't care that I was hurting anyone, I kept running as fast as I could. I hopped the edge of the fountain and splashed water everywhere in my efforts to get to him. I could see him walking slowly toward me and shedding his shirt at the same time. I screamed his name as I pushed my muscles to keep sprinting. He made no show that he'd heard me. He dropped his shirt and stepped one foot into the sunlight when I slammed my body into his. I may as well have run straight into a brick wall. I knew I was going to have a few bruises. I felt his arms wrap around me, but we were still in danger of the sun.

"Edward, open your eyes and look at me."

"I made it to heaven." He murmured as he inhaled my scent. I was still panting from my run.

"No, Edward, open your eyes and look at me. I'm alive. Open your eyes." I put my hands on his face and waited. He finally opened his eyes and I gazed into a dull gold color. He'd been neglecting his hunting until absolutely necessary. I saw the moment that he realized I was actually there. He held me impossibly tighter and dragged me back into the shadows. I made him break the hug for a minute and pulled out my cell.

"Hey Alice, I made it in time. Can you relay the message and also that we'll keep updating?"

"_I've already done it."_

"Thanks, bye." I put my phone in my pocket and crushed his lips to mine. He returned my passion with equal ardor.

"I'm so sorry." He panted when the kiss broke.

"Why did you leave?"

"I thought I was protecting you. I lied to you and I couldn't believe it when you didn't try to argue."

"Well, we have a lot to talk about. It won't be an entirely pleasant conversation either."

"I know." He leaned in and kissed me again, and I let him because we had the plane ride to talk.

"Come on, let's get out of here." I picked up his discarded shirt, but he had moved me behind him. I watched him slightly crouch and heard him let out a warning growl. I recognized this as a defensive stance. I peeked around his arm and saw two vampires coming toward us. I knew they would have red eyes. I groaned to myself. I may have been lucky enough not to trip on my run to him, but apparently, my bad luck followed me to Italy. I rested my head against his bare back. We were in an enclosed space and I had a heart beat. I knew Edward wouldn't be able to take on both of them and keep me alive.

"Aro wants to speak with you." The larger of the two spoke and I shrunk back in fear when I saw how tall he was. Edward was just over six feet and this guy had him beat by a whole head.

"No laws were broken. I no longer need your services, gentlemen."

"Aro wishes to speak with you again. You can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Bella, why don't you go and enjoy the festival? I will come find you later."

"No, she comes with us." I cowered behind Edward. He wrapped one of his arms around my waist and held me closer to his back. Alice suddenly seemed to join us in the already crowded alley way.

"Must we all be so dramatic? Is that any way to greet guests?" She chirped pleasantly, but we all knew it was false. Next, there was another vampire coming around the corner. She looked younger than me, but I was amazed that the other four vampires around me seemed to bow their heads with respect.

"What's taking so long?"

"We were just having a discussion."

"The time for talking is over. Bring the girls too. Aro is waiting." I felt Alice walk behind me and Edward clasped my hand as he walked protectively in front of me. I have never been so scared in my life. I walked with the group of vampires through a series of tunnels and when it was too dark for me to see, Edward or Alice carried me. Needless to say, I preferred Edward's arms around me and clung to him whenever I had the chance. He would kiss my hair as reassurance that he wasn't leaving me again.

A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!


	3. Chapter 3

Finally, we entered a building that almost looked like the lobby of a hotel. We were led through another series of hallways to two very large double doors. A human woman greeted us as we passed and I looked at Edward with the questions obvious in my eyes.

"Yes, she's human and she knows. At some point, she will either be changed or…taken care of." He tried to sugar coat what I already knew. She would be changed or killed; just like me. When we entered the room I naturally tried to shrink behind Edward, but his grasp on my hand prevented it. I was in a room full of vampires and I knew that I was only safe with two of them. Alice stood slightly behind me as a way of offering comfort.

"Ah, I see and hear that Bella is alive and well after all."

"Yes, thank you for denying my request Aro." Edward spoke formally, but I could tell he didn't respect these vampires at all.

"I couldn't very well rid the world of a gift like yours, now could I?" Aro had been walking toward us throughout the exchange. I tried to shrink even further back, but Alice's hand on my back stopped me. I watched as Aro took Edward's hand from mine and he concentrated. He looked up at me and then him.

"She is your singer and she's still alive? How do you stand it?"

"I love her. I overcame my thirst for her with great effort."

"I see. I also see that her mind is silent to you. Do you find that frustrating or peaceful?"

"Both." He focused on me and I felt the tension that Edward was exuding. I could tell that he was using every ounce of energy he had to stay where he was instead of moving to protect me.

"May I hold your hand for a moment, young Bella?" He asked, but it was obvious that it was a demand. I slowly reached out and placed my hand in his. He looked at me with confusion and frustration in his eyes.

"You are silent to me as well. Let us see if you are immune to other influences as well." I was thankful that my mind was silent to him, but confused about his statement. Just as I was about to open my mouth I heard Edward shout 'NO' and move in front of me. At the same time, Aro looked at the young woman that had come to collect us in the alley. She smiled at Edward and I watched in horror as he crumpled to the ground, writhing in pain.

"No!" I rushed to his side, but was prevented by Aro.

"NO! Stop! Please stop!" I cried out; my voice laced with pain.

"Enough." Aro said and Edward immediately sagged against the ground. Now I knew why this girl was so well respected. Aro turned me to face her.

"Go ahead my dear." He directed. She looked at me and smiled. I waited for the pain to begin, but nothing happened. Aro started to laugh and released me. I rushed to Edward and helped him up from the ground. He held me close to his body and I gripped his waist with all my strength.

"She truly has a gift and it is amazing to see in its human form. What will we do?" He looked at me.

"Surely since you know about our kind, Edward told you the rules?"

"Yes, he did. I've known for over a year and I haven't told anyone." I replied with as much confidence as I could muster.

"Yes, well, rules are rules my dear and it was clear from Edward's mind that he has no intention of changing you, so that leaves us with only one other alternative." He motioned over to the largest vampire in the room. Edward spun me into Alice's arms and attacked. The fight was a blur to me, of course, but it ended with Edward about to lose his head.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE!" Aro held his hand up to spare Edward a few more seconds.

"Don't kill him, kill me, not him."

"Bella, no." Edward begged from his position. I sagged my head forward.

"It is such a waste; you would have been a powerful vampire." Aro leaned in to sniff my neck. I felt him brush my hair out of the way and I tilted my head to aid in his meal.

"Wait! Bella will be one of us. She wants it. I'll even change her myself." Alice finally spoke up.

"Let me see this vision you've had." Alice placed her hand in his. I watched them both carefully as Alice shared the vision she'd had of me.

"Make it so. I will be coming to visit soon to verify that she has been changed." Aro promised.

"If it's alright Aro, can Bella graduate from high school first? My family is with her pretty much twenty-four hours a day. We will make sure she keeps the secret. She will be one of us before she turns nineteen." Aro though for a moment and then nodded.

"Agreed. Please keep me informed of the date you intend to change her. I will arrive shortly after that. Keep in mind that we do not offer second chances. If you fail to change her by her next birthday, we will come for all of you." I sighed with relief that I at least get to go home, but once again, I felt the pressure of the ticking clock. Edward looked crestfallen; this is exactly what he didn't want.

"I must advise you to take your leave; we are due to have our evening meal in a few moments and I wouldn't want Bella to get lost in the mix." Edward was released and he carried me as he and Alice rushed out of the room at vampire speed. It still was not fast enough for me to see the group of people herded into the room, or for me to hear the screams. We were forced to wait until dark before we could leave, but rest assured we were out of there as soon as humanly possible (excuse the pun). Alice had to steal a new car and this one was large enough for Edward and me to huddle together in the backseat. I figured now was as good a time as any and pulled out my cell phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Dad?"

"_Bella, I was getting so worried. Alice called me but said she was unsure of how it would turn out."_ I felt Edward tense next to me.

"Well, there's good news and bad news. The good news is that all three of us are on our way."

"_And the bad news?"_

"I have to be changed by my next birthday or go six feet under."

"_We knew this was a possibility."_

"I know, but we got to Edward in time and so therefore it was worth the risk." I knew Edward was fuming beside me. I did warn him that our talk wouldn't be pleasant.

"_Are you staying in a hotel or jumping right back on a plane?"_

"We're coming right back. I do have to go back to school."

"_Good point. Call me when you land in Seattle."_

"I will. See you later dad."

"_Bye Bells."_ I hung up and the three of us sat in silence for five minutes or so.

"Alice, pull over please." Edward whispered angrily. She did as he asked and hopped out of the car.

"I'll be back in an hour." She said and took off running. Edward and I crawled out of the car as well, knowing that we would need some space between us.

"What the hell was that phone call about?"

"I called my dad to let him know what was going on."

"How does he know? When did he find out?"

"He's known for two days. I nudged him in the right direction when he came to my room for the fifth time, trying to get me to move to Jacksonville with my mom. He got tired of seeing me depressed and in so much pain. The day you left, I foolishly tried to chase you and I eventually tripped in the woods. That's where Sam Uley found me. Ever since that day, I've only left my bed to use the bathroom and go to school. I kept my grades up, but it was mindless effort. My heart was with you and my soul was broken. Three days ago, he came to me, trying once again to get me to live my life. I asked him what he knew about you and gave him a book that helped me put the pieces together. I told him that he needed to know what was going on so that he could understand my pain. He took it really well. He figured it out over night and called me out of school yesterday. We talked until Alice showed up. I told him the things you said on the day you left and he figured it out right away that you lied. He called you a dumb ass for leaving me." I saw the corner of his mouth briefly turn up at my dad's accusation.

"Edward he had to know because he was surely going to ship me off to my mom when I told him that I would welcome you back with open arms even after all these months."

"You just put his life in danger, you know."

"I know and so does he. Who knows, maybe he will want to give your life a try once he gets to know you. I didn't tell him about you nightly visits, but I did share pretty much everything else." Knowing that he wanted to know exactly what I'd said, I kept talking. "I told him all about your extra gifts. I answered him honestly when he asked if we were being safe. I told him about the day we met, the van, the baseball game, and what happened in Phoenix." Edward was stunned into silence.

"I knew that my fate as sealed when I jumped on the plane, Edward. I'm glad that he knows so that he would be able to understand if I didn't come back. Now, we can get closure together and he will understand when I can't see him for a while. He won't be in the dark. It was nice being able to talk openly with him and you know that I don't like to lie."

"What will you do if the Volturi find out and give him the same sentence?"

"I would support whatever decision he chooses to make. If he wanted to die, then I would go make my peace with him and if he chooses to be a vampire, then I would be there to help him live the life of a vegetarian. Who else was I supposed to talk to? You all left. When you see my dad, you'll understand. Look through is head and see what the last six months has been like for me." I pleaded with him to understand the pain that I went through. He would finally understand when he saw my dad and all the memories of me existing in my room.

"It was so bad, that I stared at the knife block, wanting to end the pain. I was about to do it too, but then Jake and his dad showed up for dinner. I cooked and served the meal, and then retreated to my bed. Look at me, Edward, look at my body." I could see comprehension sink into his features. I watched him scan my body to see just how much weight I've lost. Edward finally knew the pain that I was in.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I've been miserable without you. I only ate every few weeks, when I couldn't stand the hunger any longer. Even then, I didn't eat enough to satiate my hunger. I was trying to track Victoria. When I got the call from Rosalie, I was in Brazil. Oh, Bella, I've missed you so much. I was so wrong to leave you. I felt like there was a huge whole in my chest because my heart leapt out to stay with you."

"That's how I felt too." I confessed on the verge of tears. Edward was at my side in a flash crushing me to his chest. That's when the dam burst and I sobbed. He curled is body around mine absorbing my pain and sharing his with me.

After a few minutes, he lifted my chin up and kissed me. It wasn't a kiss born of passion, but of love. He broke away with a smile.

"You really told him about how intimate we have been?"

"Yes; he asked. He said that he didn't want to know when anything changes, but just to make sure that we were safe. I told him about your fear of hurting me."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Don't leave me again."

"Not a chance." He assured me. He looked around.

"Alice is on her way. Shall we go home and tell the family about what's going on?" I nodded. Alice arrived just then.

"I've already called Carlisle. They're on their way back to Forks and we'll call Charlie when we land so we can tell them all at the same time." She said as we all climbed back in the car. I barely clicked my seatbelt and we were once again speeding down the highway toward the airport. I snuggled contentedly in Edward's arms, happily exchanging the random kisses we shared. I knew he wasn't big on letting anyone see his affection for me, so I greedily took what he offered. He tried to coax me to sleep, but I refused, saying that it was silly to sleep now since I'd have to wake up again at the airport. He didn't argue with me after that.

He carried my bag for me, which I thought was silly since it was only a backpack, but whatever makes him happy. When I reached in it for my money, he asked me what I was doing.

"I'm going to exchange some of it so I can get my lunch before we get on the plane."

"Put your money away. I will buy you lunch." He pulled my hand up and left my bag with Alice.

"It's really not necessary and I think it's kind of silly since you won't be joining me." He whirled me around and smashed his lips to mine. This time, it was me trying to break the kiss. I wasn't big on displaying my affection in public either, and there were way too many people around.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There's too many people watching." I whispered. He smiled and I knew he would understand.

"Let's get you some food. We'll be boarding in fifteen minutes." I decided not to fight him anymore. I picked a lunch that was easily wrapped and took it on the plane with me to eat. Of course, I had to wait until we were at cruising altitude, but that's why I only got a sandwich and a drink. Edward tried to make me get more, but I refused.

"I will start re-nourishing my body when you do." I argued and after that, he stopped trying to get me to get more food. I told Alice that I could handle Edward. I thought smugly to myself. I ate my lunch slowly while I thought about the last three days. Edwards sat silently next to me; as if he knew I needed time to decompress and process everything. I was surprised, he usually bugged me to know every thought I was having when I was silent like this. I ended up falling asleep against his stony shoulder before I even finished my sandwich. I think I vaguely heard him wrapping my leftovers for when I woke again.

A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!


	4. Chapter 4

I woke in New York, which was convenient since we had to change planes anyway. I have to admit, that although I hate when the Cullen's spend money on me, I do like riding in first class. I can't even imagine Edward's long legs trying to fit into a coach seat. He managed to get me a fresh meal and also talked me into eating it. He did have an argument on his behalf that I could debate.

"I would gladly join you in mealtimes, but airports never cater to my diet; much less in to-go containers." I actually snorted soda out of my nose, and it stung. Edward cleaned up my tray and I focused on my face. We had just finished when his ears picked up a noise and he smirked.

"What is it?"

"Someone is being initiated." My eyes widened.

"Really?"

"Yep. I think it's pretty funny because one of the participants is germophobic. She's battling between pleasure and fear." I laughed quietly. It wasn't truly funny, but it was better than the initial reaction I fought against; wanting me and Edward in there. I lost the battle because I watched him face me and take a deep breath.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"I'm flattered and I do feel the same, but…"

"Yeah, I know." I dropped my face. His hand reached out to make me face him.

"I also wouldn't want our first time to be on a plane surrounded by fifty strangers." I smiled and leaned forward. He met my lips with his own. The seats and limited seating of first class provided enough privacy for me to be ok with kissing my boyfriend. He broke the kiss with a sigh.

"What is it?" he leaned closer to whisper in my ear.

"The flight attendant is jealous. She's trying to figure out a way to slip me her phone number." I smiled evilly.

"Let her. Order a drink with me." He matched my smile and I knew he figured out my plan. Edward pressed the call button; we both noticed how the flight attendant practically ran over to us.

"Yes?"

"Could you bring us two sodas please?"

"I'll be right back, sir." We waited and watched her return. She set mine in front of me, but Edward's she poured for him. We both saw her phone number written on the napkin when she set it down in front of him. I saw him smile at her and briefly took pity on the poor girl; I knew what it was like to be dazzled by Edward. We both were polite and thanked her as we watched her walk away. Edward handed me his drink. I sipped it gratefully. I needed the caffeine boost because I didn't want to fall asleep again until we were in Forks. Edward and I spent the rest of the flight cuddling and reading from my book.

When we landed, I was starting to feel very tired. I forced myself to stay awake and walk to the car knowing that I could stretch out in the backseat until we got home. I suffered from a nightmare; one where I was in Italy, but I didn't make it in time and Edward was taken away. I jolted myself awake and met the worried eyes of Edward. He climbed over the seat to get to me and pulled me in his arms.

"You were screaming my name; what happened?"

"I dreamt that I didn't get to you in time and you were taken away." I fought the tears because I didn't want to cry in front of Alice.

"You did get to me in time. I'm so sorry that I put you through all of this pain." I nodded against his chest. I felt the car slow down and noticed that we were in front of the Cullen mansion.

"Oh, I forgot to call my dad."

"I called him. He will be here in fifteen more minutes."

"Thank you, Alice." Alice led the three of us inside. I was immediately snatched up in the comforting embrace that was Emmet. I had missed him almost as much as Alice. Rosalie softly smiled at me from across the room, but made no other attempt to greet me. I didn't care; at least she didn't sneer at me. Carlisle and Esme both hugged me as soon as Emmet released me, both of them telling me how much they missed me. Jasper walked up to me slowly, as if re-acclimating to my scent again.

"Hello Bella. It's nice to see you again."

"Hi Jasper."

"May I talk to you in private?" He asked me and I felt Edward tense up behind me. I saw Jasper look at Edward and engage in silent communication. Edward glanced at Alice, who in turn nodded that all would be fine. He looked at me and nodded, giving me permission to decide, but letting me know it was safe f I chose to go.

"Sure." Jasper motioned back to the door we had just come through and followed me. I knew he would keep us in sight of Edward, and hopefully the rest of them would respect the privacy. We walked to the trees that lined the property, and stopped when the house would no longer be in view.

"Bella, I wanted to apologize…"

"Jasper, stop. It's not your fault and I don't blame you. I know that my blood tempts all of you and I can't help that I am clumsy. It should be me who is apologizing."

"Bella, this could go on for a while." I smiled and so did he.

"I think we should just agree to disagree, but I thank you for not blaming me."

"I thank you too." I knew that any kind of touch wouldn't bode well for either of us, so we didn't even try. He's been away from the scent of my blood for too long.

"We should be heading back because Edward is just about at the end of his control." I chuckled and started walking back toward the house. He led me to the dining room where everyone was waiting. Edward stood for me and held my chair, truly making me feel like I was part of the family. He took his seat again, grabbed my hand and held it on his thigh. I smiled at him and turned my attention to Carlisle.

"Bella, I want to thank you on behalf of the entire family for going to Italy and saving Edward. That was extremely brave of you." I blushed, hating when attention was focused me.

"You're welcome; he's worth it." I squeezed his hand under the table.

"Yes, well now, we have a few more matters to discuss. I understand that your dad now knows about us?" I nodded slowly and kept my eyes lowered to my lap.

"I know that there has to be a good reason for him to know; can you tell us of how he came to be in the know?" I once again launched into my explanation of how Charlie came to know the truth about the Cullens.

"He's taken it all really well and seems to have accepted that I am Edward's mate. He knew what the possible outcomes would be when Alice and I left for Italy. I'm actually glad he knows because either way it went, he would have been able to get some closure and also help my mom to grieve. We agreed that she never find out; she'd never be able to handle the truth or she'd end up telling someone." Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Emmet seemed to accept my story at face value. Rosalie looked pissed. Charlie rang the doorbell and Esme went to greet him.

"So, now another human knows about us and once again we are in danger because of her." She glared at me and I flinched. I heard Edwards growl in warning to Rosalie. He was defending his mate from an attack. I know that my dad had heard the last part. He stood there awkwardly while Esme went to get him another chair. It didn't stop Rosalie from continuing her attack on me.

"Bella, I'm glad that you risked your life to go and save Edward, but I am angry that you have put all of us in danger again and I don't like that. I don't hate you, I hate the choices you are making."

"Well, then forgive me for being human and not being able to handle the pain of all of you leaving me. I know that the love I have for all of you is tremendous, but it pales in comparison to what I feel for Edward. I would do anything for him, and I think that I have just proven that. So back off."

"She's right, Rosalie. She already feels the mating bond. If you think it would be bad for you to feel the loss of Emmet as a vampire, imagine how it must have affected her as a human. You saw how Edward was when we left; I'm surprised that she even had the strength to get up in the morning and go to school." Jasper defended me and I was thankful because he really was the only one that could have explained it. My dad sat silently, taking it all in. I felt a little bad for him that while he was being included in the discussion, he wasn't really being treated as a family member. I had a seat at the table reserved for me, but we all had to move our chairs to make room for him.

"Bella, I know some of it, but what happened in Italy?" Thank you dad for keeping the discussion moving. I could still feel the glares coming from Rosalie; I knew she was pissed that I finally stood up for myself. I looked to Alice to start the discussion with the vision she'd had about me. The only one who didn't gasp was my dad. Even Edward did, and he already was privy to that little tidbit of information. They were concerned when they heard about Jake and his dad's arrival preventing her from seeing the outcome. Edward jumped in at this point and relayed the phone conversation he'd had with Rosalie. He said that that was ultimately what led him to go seek out death and the decision making process with the Volturi. Now, it was my turn.

"I knew that when Alice told me what Edward was planning, that I had no choice in the matter. I also knew that my going there with the knowledge I had was my jumping into a shark tank. I knew with my decision to go, that my fate was sealed either by death or immortality. I did it anyway." I directed my last statement with a sly glance at Rosalie.

"Aro was pleased to see Bella alive so that they didn't have to kill me. They offered me a place on their guard. Aro knows that she is my singer and that I can't read her mind. He couldn't either." They all gasped and I took this to be something significant. Edward didn't pause.

"Jane had no effect on her either." Now, they were interested.

"Aro was going to kill her since he knew from my mind, that I didn't want her to be changed. I engaged in a losing battle with Felix; Bella once again saving me by putting herself on the platter instead. Alice is the one that saved us both. She shared a vision with Aro of Bella as one of us. Aro said she has to be one of us and Alice bargained to let her graduate high school first. Aro mandated that she be changed before her next birthday and that he would be coming up to verify it. He wants to be notified of when it will happen." Edward explained and I could have sworn that I saw Rosalie's face soften when she learned of my sacrifice. I didn't need to be Jasper when Edward spoke. I could practically feel the despair rolling off of him.

"Edward, I don't care how you feel. I want this. I want to be with you forever. If I don't change, then my trip to Italy to save you was all for nothing."

"What do you mean, 'all for nothing'?" My dad asked.

"Edward has always said that he wouldn't out live me for long. If I don't change and just simply spend the rest of my life as a human, I'd get sixty, maybe seventy more years with him before my human body wears out. If Edward had difficulty being separated from me after only knowing me for a year, what will it like for him with eighty years worth of memories to deal with? You really think that the Volturi will kill you ever? They want you and your gift too much. It would make my life meaningless if that happened. I want to be changed. I need to be with you forever." Understanding swept across the room. I think Edward finally grasped just how much I was set in my decision. I took hold of his hand and looked him straight in the eye.

"You are worth it, Edward. I love you."

"Thank you." I had humbled him and it was all he could say, but I felt every meaning behind those two little words.

"Well, you graduate in three months, Bella, and your birthday is three months after that. Is there anything you want to do before then?" Carlisle asked. It sounded like they would give me the world if I asked for it because out of everyone in the room, I'm the only one being changed voluntarily.

"There are two things. I would like to take a road trip to see my mother and maybe where all of you lived when you were human. It's something we can all do together. The other thing is private and I have to do it alone or only with Edward and my dad's help."

"Oh, I like that idea. I'll get you the supplies you'll need." Alice chimed in. I nodded, there really was no getting around her. I squeezed Edward's hand, resting on my thigh.

"A road trip sounds like a great idea. I'll take care of the transportation. We'll leave the day after graduation." Carlisle said.

"We have to move again too don't we?" Rosalie sounded so bitter.

"No, we won't. There are seven of us here that can help with Bella's newborn year. She'll be fine. You're all graduated after this year and no one will expect to be seeing any of you since you're all away at college." Esme said.

"Don't expect a lot of help from me."

"I want to be married to Bella before we change her. I want to stop in Vegas if we have to."

"I will take care of it. I have the perfect date in mind and I will have everything ready by then." Something was lingering in my mind, but I didn't want to discuss it publicly just yet. I had to talk to Alice first.

"Hey Bella, are you hungry?" Alice asked me. I saw her eyes and nodded my head.

"Let's go get dinner for you and your dad. Charlie, we'll meet you back at your house, ok?"

"Um, sure. It was nice seeing you all again." All of us stood at the same time. My dad shook hands with Carlisle and headed for the front door. Alice and I followed him. Edward was right on our tails.

"Alice, I will take her out. It's my responsibility." He must know that she's up to something.

"It's ok, Edward. It's chick time. Rosalie, Esme, would you like to join us?"

"No thank you." Rosalie answered, but Esme did join us.

"I'll see you later, Edward." He didn't want to let me go any more than I wanted to leave him, but it still had to be done. I kissed him and was out the door a minute later. Alice, Esme and I took Carlisle's Mercedes and drove to town.

"Bella, start talking." Alice commanded while we sat down at the pizza place. She had called my dad to meet us there; mostly so I wouldn't be eating alone.

"I want Edward to be happy. I'd like to get married to him in Chicago. Just the eight of us, my dad, my mom and Phil. The only other person I would want to invite is Angela, but if I invited her, then Jessica and Mike would feel left out. I don't care if they're there or not, so it's up to you if you want to invite them. It's what I want."

"I think it's so sweet, to be thinking of him, Bella." Esme said.

"I think it's so cool and I have the perfect idea of how to do it too. I'll take care of everything." Alice added.

"I also want to be a little touristy on this trip; taking lot's of pictures too."

"Bella, you are truly a unique individual. I love that you are a part of our family." Esme said warmly.

"Bella, I think I could take some time off of work and take a trip with you. I don't know that I'll go all the way to Florida, but I'll definitely be there for your wedding, wherever it is. I want to spend some time with you kid."

"That's good because I have plans for you too. You might have to sacrifice a few fishing trips though."

"Bella, I understand what is going to happen in a few short months. I will do what I can to make them happy for you. I understand what it means and that I won't get to see you for a while; or ever. I accept that. I understand the role I will have to play." He told me quietly so that only Esme and Alice could hear him. I fought to keep the tears in. I wondered who had told him that I might never see him again. Our pizza was served. Alice and Esme made it look like they had actually eaten when I knew in fact that they had not. When you know what you're looking for, it's obvious how they hide it. I didn't care. Soon, food will have no joy for me either. We planned some of our trip details.

"Alice, should I even bother packing?" I asked with a smirk.

A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

"If you love me at all, you'll simply bring an empty suitcase and a small bag for toiletries and underwear." Alice said, though it sounded more like an order than a simple statement.

"I do love you and my small bag will have a little more than that in it. I need to sleep to, you know."

"We're going to have so much fun when we don't have to worry about those pesky human needs of yours any longer." My dad looked a little depressed and I changed the subject.

"We need to find out as much about Edward's human life as we can without him knowing."

"That means you have to do it. Ask him to tell you stories. I'll do the research on the internet." Esme said. I knew she would research while we were at school so she wouldn't get caught.

"You can also ask Carlisle; he might know something, he did know both of his parents briefly before they died." I remembered. Esme and Alice nodded.

"Yes, Carlisle will be a good source of information." Alice said.

"Alice will you be the maid of honor?"

"Absolutely, thank you Bella." I smiled. My dad paid the bill, despite the complaints of Esme and Alice.

"You didn't eat anything and I am a gentleman. Allow me." They didn't fight with him after that. What did it say about me that I didn't even try to reach for my money; am I conditioned to not pay for anything anymore? Was I taking advantage of their never ending wealth? No, I didn't think so. Edward was faster than me and he said it made him happy to make me happy. I would have to talk to him about that.

"Don't be silly Bella." Alice warned me. She must have seen my decision to talk to Edward. I opened my mouth to protest. She pulled me to the bathroom.

"Bella, it will not end nicely if you approach him about it. He will feel less of a man, he will feel unworthy, especially since we just got back from Italy. He wants to do those things for you. You are his mate; it's his job to meet your needs. You just have a few more of them right now because you're human. Trust me. You're not conditioned at all. We do it because we love you. We don't expect anything in return."

"He's my mate too; what can I do to meet his needs?" I asked desperately.

"Nothing right now. It will change when you do. You make him happy Bella, that's all he needs right now. Spoiling you makes him happy. Let him. Save your money, you can get him a really cheesy tee-shirt for his birthday in Chicago. We will be there for his birthday and the wedding." I smiled, I hoped that he liked what I was planning. We joined my dad and Esme again. I hugged the two women and climbed in my dad's car with him.

"I'm looking forward to this trip Dad."

"I am too, Bella. We'll call your mom in the morning and give her some details to let her know what we're doing. Alice I'm sure will be of great help to us there."

"I'm sure she will. Edward is coming over tonight. I want to tell you the other thing that I want to do that needs both of your help."

"Ok, I want to ask you something."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Has that kid ever come over in the middle of the night?" I blushed.

"Yes. He's there most nights actually. He holds me while I sleep. Nothing ever happens. He wants to be married first and so do I."

"I don't like it, but I guess there's not much I can do about it, is there?"

"Nope, trust me Dad; he's never seen me in any state of undress. I change in the bathroom."

"I'll trust you, just don't tell me anything like that again. I realize that you are an adult now and that you will soon be doing adult things. I just wanted to make sure it wasn't happening under my roof while I was in the next room."

"Ok."

Edward was waiting for us when we pulled up to the house. He opened my door for me and helped me out of the car. I smiled at him and kept his hand in mine. The three of us sat in the living room and I could see how tempted my dad was to turn on the television, but he refrained to see what my idea was.

"I want to make a photo journal of my life. I want to pull out the photo albums and scan certain pictures. Edward, will you write the stories down as my dad and I tell them?" He nodded as I knew he would.

"Dad, will you help me put it all together? Tell mom to dig up as many pictures of me as she can, tell her I need it for a surprise. Will you do that for me?" He nodded.

"Thank you. When I see mom, I will ask her to tell me some stories too." Edward saw his part in that plan as well. What my mom would think is a sentimental moment between just me and her, would not entirely be that. It served a dual purpose. It would show my mom that I've lived a full life when she had to mourn my 'death'. She would have happy memories to dwell on and I would make sure that both her and my dad got a copy of the journal I was going to make. I would personalize each one and make sure that they were delivered for Christmas. I pulled Edward up to my room and told him the last part of my plan.

"I think that's a great idea, Bella. They will both cherish it." He kissed me.

"Your generosity and consideration knows no bounds. I love you."

"I love you too." I snuggled into his side for a bit.

"Edward, when I make my copy of the journal of my life, will you include your thoughts on some of it, like the day we met and things like that?"

"Sure." I disappeared into the bathroom for my human time. He was waiting on the bed for me when I came back in. I called out a good night to my dad.

"You don't have to leave, I told him you're here most nights to hold me while I sleep. I also asked Alice to be the maid of honor."

"You've had a productive night; conversation wise." He commented.

"Yeah, I have."

"What's the real reason you wanted chick time?" He pinned me on the bed playfully. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm not telling; it's a surprise for you, for your birthday."

"Someone will crack, I'll find out."

"I will threaten you if I have to, to stop you from snooping in people's heads."

"Oh, and what kind of threat would you use on me."

"I can think of a couple."

"Like what?" He challenged.

"Your precious Volvo could meet an untimely end or I could lock my window, and refuse any and all physical affection with you."

"You could try to touch my Volvo."

"I've got connections; you aren't the only vampire I know. Don't try to snoop, ok? I really want this to be good for you." I used my pathetic little power of asking him for something. I knew he could deny me nothing if I truly wanted it. He'd been fighting with me over the changing me to be a vampire thing, but I think even he knew it was a losing battle.

"Alright, I won't purposefully search through minds."

"Good; and thank you." I kissed him and snuggled up into his chest.

"Will you tell me something about your human life?"

"Why? I don't remember much."

"You're about to know just about everything from mine; I want to know more about yours too. Please?" I'm going to border on abuse of power if I keep this up. He sighed, giving in.

"Alright, let me think." I waited uncharacteristically patiently.

"Ok, I've got a few memories; which one would you like to know?"

"I don't know. Pick one? Did you ever have a pet?" He chuckled.

"No, there were no pets; my mother was allergic to pet dander. I wanted a dog so bad when I was a kid. I remember that I hated wearing knickerbockers. They were uncomfortable and sweaty in the summer. In my human time, it was uncouth to be even partially undressed in public. You never saw a man walking around without a shirt on to do yard work. Swimsuits were body suits; even for men. I remember enjoying iced tea after it had been warmed by the sun. I remember going to church, but not paying attention to anything the pastor said."

"What religion were you?"

"We were Catholic. There was a church about a mile down the road from our house."

"Do you still practice now?"

"Not really, though I should get down on my knees and thank the lord for bringing you into my life." I tilted my head and he bent his down to kiss me.

"Tell me more. Did you have a favorite food or chores to do? Did you have a girlfriend?"

"No, I had no girlfriend though there were many that were interested and several fathers sought out my own to try an arranged marriage, but I told my father I wasn't interested. He respected my wishes and politely rejected those fathers. I know that there was a reason why I said no, but I can't remember what it was. Yes, I had a favorite food, but again, I can't remember what it was. I did have chores. I had to collect the laundry from the line and do the dishes every night along with chopping firewood and any other chore I was assigned to do around the house. I had schooling and piano lessons everyday."

"Did you keep a journal?"

"I did."

"When Carlisle changed you, did you go back to your house to collect anything personal to keep with you?"

"I did. I have them hidden in my room. I'll dig them up so I can show you. I have to do it anyway because that's where your ring is."

"What ring?" I asked.

"My mother's engagement ring. She gave it to me the day before she died, telling me to get better so I could give it to the girl I wanted to marry. If you come over tomorrow, I'll get the box down and show it to you." I nodded eagerly.

"Do you have any photographs from your human days?"

"There might be one or two in the box. I was a newborn, so crazed with thirst that I truly don't remember everything I had kept from my human life."

"Were you a good student? I can totally picture you as a rebel."

"Most of the time I think I was. It was seen as a great disrespect on your family if you misbehaved in public. Most people were well behaved so as not to cast shame on their family name."

"What were your parents like?" I asked this one on a yawn.

"I'll tell you more tomorrow when I have some memories in front of me." He kissed me and tucked me in before humming my lullaby until I fell asleep.

A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!


	6. Chapter 6

When I woke in the morning, Edward was gone, but my dad was waiting for me in the kitchen.

"I called your mom and told her of your request."

"And?"

"She said that she will find as many photos for you as she can. I told her about the road trip you are going to be taking with the Cullens to visit her and she was excited to see you. She invited me to come along too, but I declined, saying that I was going for part of the trip, but not all of it because I have to work. She sends her love."

"Did you tell her about the wedding?"

"I told her that you and Edward were getting married shortly after graduation. She wasn't thrilled about it. She wants you to call her."

"Ok, I'll send her an email. I have no idea when Edward is showing up, and I don't want to take the chance that he will hear any part of the call. I'm going over to Edward's after school. He's going to show me some things that he's kept from his human life." My dad nodded and I finished my before school routine. Edward was waiting for me outside. Another day of school, some students were starting to count down the days until graduation, I was still counting the weeks.

**ESME POV**

I was so in love with Bella's idea that I couldn't wait to talk to Carlisle about it. I would have to work hard to keep Edward from finding out, but it was easy to do; I just think about my mate and sex. It's a surefire way to keep him out of my head. As soon as Alice and Edward had left for school, I sent Rosalie, Emmet, and Jasper out on a hunt. I went to my room where Carlisle was getting ready for work.

"I need to talk to you. Bella had a wonderful idea to surprise Edward. I need to know as much about his human life as you can tell me."

"Why, what's the surprise?"

"Keep it from him. She wants to get married to him in Chicago. She wants to make this personal for him. She's going to pump him for memories, but you actually knew him and his parents. Tell me everything you can remember." Carlisle smiled.

"She's so perfect for him." I smiled and nodded in agreement. Carlisle told me about every interaction he'd had with both Edward and his parents. It wasn't much but I did have something to go on. When Carlisle left, I was on the internet looking up his family. I found a few more articles there and I thought about sending Emmet and Rosalie on a mission to Chicago to see if they could dig up any more information. It would be a risky trip without Alice to predict the weather, but it needed to be done. Alice texted me with the weather for Chicago for the next two weeks. There would be only four sunny days in the midst of the gloomy spring. I thanked her and called the trio back to the house.

"Rosalie and Emmet, I'd like you to take a small trip for me. Bella has a wonderful idea and surprise for Edward so we need as much information about his human life as we can get." An email popped up from Bella. She wrote that she was in the library during the one class she didn't have with Edward and also told me what she had gotten out of him the night before. I smiled, she works fast and was able to tell me more than Carlisle had.

"What's the idea?" Emmet asked.

"She wants to make Edward happy. She wants to marry him in Chicago. I'd like to take it a step further and see if his family house is still up and if we can have the ceremony there. It would be so special for him. If it's no longer standing, Bella wrote that he said there was a Catholic church about a mile down the road from his human house that he used to attend." I thought I saw a tiny smile from Rosalie at Bella's complete selflessness.

"That's cool. What do you want us to do?" Emmet asked. I shared with them all of the relevant information I had so far and gave them what little I could to send them on their way.

"Come on Rosie, let's go."

"Why are we all bending over backwards for this human?"

"Because she's Edward's mate and your sister. She's sacrificing everything to save him and be a part of our family. It's what she wants. She knew what she was giving up when she went to Italy, Rosalie. Would you have done the same for me if you were in her shoes? Could you be that selfless? I know that I could. I would do anything for you baby, you know I will, but I won't let you put her down any more. If I have to take this trip alone, then I will. Quit being a bitch to her." I was shocked by Emmet's words. He never, ever spoke to Rosalie that harshly. She has to see how passionate he must feel about Bella's choice to be with us.

"Ok, I'll go. It is nice what she wants to do for him. It would be so much easier if she was one of us when we met; maybe I wouldn't feel this way toward her."

"What do you feel?"

"I don't hate her, per say, I hate the choices. She's got everything I want in front of her and she's throwing it all away for Edward and a life of drinking blood."

"You have to realize that she's not you. Marriage and kids are not her priorities in her life. If she hadn't met Edward, she probably would have gone to college and jumped feet first right into a career. Edward makes her happy and have you ever seen him as happy as he is when she's with him?" I asked her.

"No; I can see how happy she makes him." She agreed, reluctantly.

"Then why would you begrudge him this. He didn't want her to change any more than you did. She wants this. He wants her to be happy and she's right; whether it's one year or one hundred, she won't want him to be haunted by memories when she can be with him making memories for eternity. If she dies, would you be willing to burn him to ease his pain?"

"No."

"Then start being nice to her. Accept her. Trust that she's thought it through and made the right choice for her." I advised.

"Alright, I'll give her a chance."

"That's all we ask, baby. Let's hit the road." I booked their flight for them and by the time they each packed a small backpack, I had their boarding passes printed.

"Get going, your flight is in four hours." I hugged them both and watched them take off. Jasper came to help me research on the internet. I kept a close eye on the time and had to make sure to delete my browsing history when I was finished so Edward didn't find out, though he almost never uses the computer. I wasn't too worried about it, but there's was no point in taking any chances.

**BPOV**

I was glad that I had sent that email to Esme, hopefully she would have more info for me later on and that Carlisle was able to tell her more. I was anxious for the school day to end so I could learn more about Edward's human life. I wanted to know what he wanted his wedding to be like. I was hoping to combine what he wanted with what a traditional wedding in 1918 would have been like. I had the toughest and the easiest job out of everyone. I was so glad that he couldn't read my mind.

School finally let out and Edward walked me and Alice to the car. He drove us home in record time and led me up to his room; our room. It was going to take some time to get used to that. I followed him into the closet and watched as he moved the dresser and typed in a combination on the floor safe before pulling out a banker's box. We went over to his fairly new bed that was bought solely for me to sleep on. He opened it up and I smiled at the carefully placed items in the box. He showed me newspaper clippings, his birth announcement, the only photo he had of his parents and himself when he was about ten, and his parent's wedding rings.

"You were a cute kid for such a chubby baby." I teased him. I couldn't believe he was almost ten pounds when he was born. He smiled and picked up my left hand.

"I need to see if the rings need to be sized or not." He said as explanation. I watched him slide the set of rings on my finger and study the fit.

"It's like they were meant for you; a perfect fit. I will just have them cleaned." I picked up the other ring after he had slid mine off.

"It's my turn." I slid the ring on his finger, basking in the surreal ness of what we were doing. A part of me felt like I was playing dress up, while another part of me digested the grown up meanings of these bands. I was a little scared of my wedding night; there is a lot to be said from meeting the unexpected. There was the fact that neither of us has first hand experience and the added danger of his being a vampire.

"Edward?" He looked up from his finger; I wonder if he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Yes?"

"Can we wait…until we are alone before we…consummate our love?" I was blushing.

"I'd like to, but a part of me wants at least one family member nearby in case I hurt you."

"I understand that, but this is something huge; I don't want any family members within hearing distance. I'm aware that there are no secrets in your family, but I feel a tremendous need to keep this act, our first time, private. A very small part of me is tempted to wait until I've been changed and Aro has seen the proof before we do anything. I want this memory to be ours and no one else's."

"Well, it has to be done while you're still human; or at least your…innocence needs to be broken before the change. Once you are like me, your body will never change again. If I left you as you are now and then change you, I will have to…break through every single time." I cringed.

"Is there any way you can keep this from him?"

"No, but he can search through my brain if he touches me. I can ask him to leave that memory alone. I will know if he grants my request." He tapped his head. That was the best I was going to get so I nodded.

"Well we won't ever get to the wedding night unless we talk about the actual wedding. You've had more time to think about it than I have. What is your idea of a perfect wedding?" I knew very well that Alice and Esme were downstairs pretending to be otherwise engaged, but hanging onto every word that Edward was about to say.

"My idea of a perfect wedding is one where my bride gets everything she wants." I was beginning to suspect that he knew something was going on. I'd have to ask Alice and Jasper later.

"Oh come on, there must be something that you want."

"If we lived in Chicago, I would want to get married in the same church my parents were married in."

"Is it the same church you went to as a child?" he dug through some of the papers and found his parents wedding announcement.

"Yes, it's the same one. We live here and so I thought that it would be nice to get married in the meadow or here in the backyard. Though, I don't know if I want to share our meadow with half of the town." I smiled.

"Tell me more."

"It's your turn. You have to tell me something. Don't most girls dream of their perfect wedding for most of their lives?"

"Not most girls, remember?"

"I could never forget. You still have to tell me something. This is our wedding, not mine and not yours."

"I want a simple dress. I've never been into frills and ruffles. I've imagined something with lace on the back leading down the train. I think I even drew a picture of it when I was like eight or something." I laughed to myself at the odd memories that were popping up. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Let's compromise and talk about the same thing at the same time. You tell me where you want to get married and I'll tell you what I'll wear. We'll plan every detail that we want and let Alice go to town making it all happen. Yes, I know you're listening too." He said the last sentence to the door. I laughed.

"Ok, a wedding in the meadow sounds delightful because there are so many perfect memories of us there, but you're right, I don't want to share it. The backyard would be perfect. I can picture it now."

"Since you want a simple dress, I'd go with a simple tuxedo. I'd want soft colors to compliment us."

"I'd want earth tones. Alice will wear a blue dress. I thought that since you like that color so much on me, that I would find a way to add it to my dress as an accent. I'd want a small bouquet and a removable veil. I've heard those things are really hot."

"I agree with the flowers. Keep it small and simple. I want to dance with you at our reception. I want you to be the belle of the ball."

"What song would you pick?"

A/N: Any guesses on the song? Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!


	7. Chapter 7

"What song would you pick?"

_CH 7_

"Your lullaby of course." I smiled, liking the idea very much. I nodded in agreement.

"When would you like to get married?" I already knew the date and place I wanted, but I wanted to know what he wanted. I'd make something up when it was my turn.

"If I had it my way, I'd marry you tomorrow. However, in the state of Washington, I don't turn eighteen until June, so any time between my birthday and yours would be fine. "What about you?" He asked.

"I agree, though I wish in the eyes of the state that you were already eighteen. I feel like a cougar."

"When it's me who is the cradle robber." I laughed and remembered a question from last night that was never answered. I carefully picked up his family photo.

"You never did tell me what your parents were like."

"Carlisle and Esme actually remind a lot of them. They were firm, but kind and I know that they loved me. I told you last night that my father respected my wishes not to be arranged to be married, so that tells me that they wanted me to have everything that I wanted. They wanted me to be happy. I am happy. They would have loved you. My father worked hard, but made it home for dinner every night. He made sure to spend time with my mother and I reading books and discussing the days events over a plate of fruit or biscuits. I would help my mother make warm bread every Sunday morning. The yeast would rise while we were at church and then I would have to load up the stove with wood and light it as soon as we got home so it would be hot enough to bake the bread. She would read to me every night when I was a child and both of them made sure I completely my nightly studies. They were committed to me having the best education I could. I miss them often, but then I look at Carlisle and Esme and think that my parents would be happy that Carlisle had done what he had so that I could continue existing." I swiped at a stray tear from his precious memories of his human life.

"What was it like when you were sick?" I asked softly.

"It was horrible, though nothing compared to the pain of the change. It was difficult to watch my father, who I always thought to be so strong, succumb to the illness and then my mother also fell victim after trying to care for my father. I tended to her as best I could and maintained the financial affairs of the house since I was now the only man in residence until I too, started to become ill. I passed it off and tried to rest more. I stopped going to school and continued to tend to the house for as long as I could. After the change, Carlisle brought me back to the house. I secured for him, the papers for my parents bank account, their assets and the deed to the house. I don't know where he's filed them and I don't know if the house is still standing. If he sold it, then I know he would have put that money along with the rest of my inheritance in a separate account in case I wanted to wander off on my own. While I was there, I collected the few personal items that you see before us. I wanted to take more, but Carlisle warned me not to take too much in case it was noticed and people thought we may have been robbed. I could have waited until the legal work was taken care of and everything was mine, but it took me too long to get my bloodlust under control and by the time I had, we'd moved and I never looked back. I still regret it. The only personal item of mine was this journal and it's not very good either." He set the old book down next to him. I read each newspaper clipping that was in the box.

"Did Carlisle get these for you?"

"No, I did. I read the paper while I was locked up in Carlisle's place for a few days. It was hard to read my family's obituaries. Carlisle did provide the information for that. He took care of everything at first because I was so entirely focused on my next meal."

"Will I be like that?" I set the papers carefully back in the box. Edward slowly repacked it. He treated the items with true reverence.

"It depends. You're the first in our family to be changed on purpose. You've had a lot of time to wrap your mind about what is going to happen and you've heard all of our stories. Each one of our tales is different and we all have different memories of the first few weeks into our new life. I was there for Esme, Rosalie and Emmet when they all woke up. Each one was different. Esme, though she was thirsty, wasn't scaling the walls like I was. Rosalie was thirsty for revenge above her hunger. Emmet was ready to go out and play with his food; he still does actually." I smiled and waited for him to put the box away. He left out the jewelry boxes and paused in front of the bed.

"I never had the chance to do this until now." He picked up the engagement ring and kneeled in front of me.

"I'm willing to give you every part of me and all I ask in return is for you to make me the happiest man to ever exist by giving me your hand, you mind in marriage. Would you, Bella Swan be married to me until the end of time?"

"Yes." He kissed me from his kneeled position and I couldn't be happier.

"I'll have the ring cleaned this weekend and you can have it as soon as I get it back."

"I want to wear it now. We can go together this weekend and spend some time alone while it gets cleaned." He smiled and eagerly put the ring on my finger. I was proud to wear it for him. I tugged on his shirt collar and pulled him on top of me.

"Kiss me. Show me you love me." I whispered. He dropped his lips to mine and my hands went to work on his buttons. He shed his shirt for me and I broke the kiss.

"I want all of your attention on me; don't listen to anyone else in the house. I want to feel like I'm in an Edward bubble and there's only room for two in that bubble."

"Yes ma'am." He dropped some of his weight on me, but keeping enough off that he wouldn't crush me. I rubbed my warm hands all down his cold back. He moaned. I slipped one of my hands down the back of his pants to touch his ass.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a smile.

"Making sure it feels as good as it looks." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Will you touch me?" I asked before he could protest what my hands were doing.

"You have to tell me where you want me to touch you. There are so many places I've been saving until after we're married."

"I was hoping you'd move to second base and put your hand under my shirt." He smiled wickedly and ripped it off completely.

"You can wear my shirt home. I'm sure your dad will understand." He said. He was playing along and for that I was glad.

"What do my hands feel like on you?"

"They feel like a warm breeze. It's quite pleasant. Your body however is radiating heat and warming me all over. I like it; a lot." He gazed at my bra covered chest and I watched him watch as his hand dragged up my stomach to my rib cage to my breast. I felt an immediate reaction by the cool seduction of his hand. I didn't bother to restrain my moan and I squeezed his ass a little harder. He kissed me and thrust his tongue in my mouth just as someone knocked on the door. Edward covered me with his body and I clung to him.

"Alice sent me. I won't come in, but if she sends me up here again, I will. She said it was time to stop before you went too far." Jasper threatened. I know more was said because it was three seconds later before Edward thanked Jasper for the message.

"Tell me. I know he was thinking something at you." I demanded. He got off of me and sat on the edge of the bed.

"He said that Alice had a vision of us progressing further and you getting hurt because it is all so new to me and I don't have enough control over these urges yet." He looked away in shame and I reused to let him. I sat on his lap and waited until he looked at me. He didn't look after five minutes.

"I will break my fist on your jaw if you don't look at me right now." I growled at him and he did turn his head.

"Thank you."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"I know that's why I said what I did. Listen to me. I'm new at this too and it will take time. We need to be together like that more so you can build up your tolerance. Think of it as reintroducing yourself to humans after your change. Did you go right to the heart of the city where the most people were or did you start off at a small town and work your way in?"

"Your right. We'll keep trying and working on it together. You are wise."

"It's just common sense. We're both aware of what you are and what I am. I know that you could snap my neck as easily as you snap your fingers. I try not to pus too hard at your boundaries and I know you work hard at controlling yourself so that I don't get hurt." He nodded.

"It won't be like that forever, Edward. This is just a temporary set back."

"Ok." He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned down to kiss him.

"Thank you for sharing your memories with me. Tomorrow we can go to my house and start on my project. I want to get it done before finals start."

"Ok. I'll take you home after I feed you." I smiled at him and put on his shirt that he'd worn to school. He growled at me and put on a clean shirt.

"What?"

"I like how you look in my clothes."

"Well then I guess you know what I'm wearing to bed tonight. You can have it back when it smells like me."

"It already does have traces of you on it." I sniffed it, inhaling the smell of Edward.

"I think it smells just like you and I love that it does. You smell wonderful."

"What do I smell like to you? I've heard a few different things. Jessica thinks I smell like freshly cut grass and cinnamon." He asked as we walked down the stairs. I don't know yet if he noticed that Emmet and Rosalie were gone yet.

"To me, you smell like sun kissed skin, the wind a there is a little cinnamon."

"Sun kissed skin? What is that smell?" Alice asked.

"When I've been out in the sun for a while, my skin is kissed by the sun. The wind is what I would smell like if I rode in a convertible all day or just ran at vampire speed." I shrugged. It was hard to explain.

"Maybe on the next sunny day you can experiment and see if there is a difference in m scent after I've been in the sun for a while and have gone for a run."

"Oh, let's do the running now! Everyone smell her hair." Alice encouraged. I felt silly when each of them sniffed my hair.

"Edward, you make her dinner and I will be back." Alice threw me on her back and took off before Edward could say a word in protest. Alice had an ulterior motive and I knew it. She stopped after a minute of running.

"Rosalie and Emmet are succeeding in Chicago. Edward's house is still standing and it looks like it hasn't been lived in for years. They did some research and booked the church for the twentieth and found more of his family's belongings in a storage shed. They are going to clean up and work on the house a little so you can have a small reception there. It will be perfect."

"Does he suspect anything?"

"I don't think so. I'll ask Jasper and get back to you on that. You did a great job getting all of that information from him. You've both given me enough to work with."

"I want to pick out your dress." I said.

"I'm going to help you design yours and then make it happen for you. We'll get together on Sunday and do that. I know that you already have plans with Edward for Saturday and you will be spending the rest of the week on your project. It's going to turn out wonderfully. Both of your parents will cherish it." She threw me on her back again and ran home. I made sure to hold my head up high enough to catch the wind in my face. They agreed that I smelled different when I got back.

"What took you so long?" Edward asked me.

"We stopped for a minute to discuss the wedding. We're going out on Sunday so I can find her dress. We also discussed your birthday surprise."

"Why won't you just tell me?"

"That kind of goes against the word, surprise. I think you just hate the fact that you can't read my mind and everyone else is blocking you."

"You're right again. It is completely irritating." He served me a plate of Spanish rice and tacos. I dug right in. For people who never eat, they sure can cook.

"What do I smell like to you?" I asked between bites.

A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!


	8. Chapter 8

"What do I smell like to you?" I asked between bites.

_Ch 8_

"Strawberries from your shampoo and your blood has got a floral scent to it. Freesia is one of the flowers and there is one more that I haven't been able to place yet. It's quite nice. How is your dinner?"

"It's delicious, thank you." He smiled.

"Alice said that the pictures your mom is sending will arrive tomorrow." He mentioned.

"Perfect. This is going to turn out well. I can tell, even without Alice's vision. I know you already said that you would contribute some of your journal entries, but do you think that we could make a second book that is exclusively about us? I could use your entries to spark my own memories, I didn't write them all down."

"Sure, we can do whatever you want. I think it will be fun."

"It will; I like working on projects with you." I finished my rice and Edward took me home. My dad wasn't happy about my shirt, but he did understand. He did think that the ring was nice, though he wasn't thrilled with me wearing it while I was still in school. When he left, I wrote in my journal for a few minutes and finished my e-mail to my mother. She wrote back immediately that she would meet us in Chicago and gave me her blessing. I spent time with my dad while he watched the game. I briefly told him that the road trip plans were coming along better than I expected. He knew I was speaking in code and nodded his head in understanding. I was drawing a few preliminary sketches of my dress and ways that I could incorporate some blue into it along with the lace. I thought I had done well enough that Alice would be able to add just the right touches to my drawing. I had tried to take a design from Edward's human time and give it a modern twist. It wasn't poufy, something I definitely knew I didn't want.

"Hey, Alice needs your measurements. She's coming by on Sunday and we are going to design my dress. She's going to make it herself. Want to see what I've come up with?"

"Sure." He took a look at my sketches and selected his favorite.

"That's the one I like the best too. I think it will look great." The house phone rang and I got up to get it.

"Hello?"

"_He's on his way so put away the book. I like the one you chose and we will make it look spectacular. See you at school tomorrow."_ Alice hung up just as quickly as she had spoken. I no sooner had closed my sketch book did Edward knock on the door. My dad greeted Edward and let him in. I greeted Edward with a kiss and told him to wait for me downstairs for a few minutes. I ran up to my room to put my book away and met Alice at the window.

"That was fast." I said. She held out her hand and I placed the book in it. I watched her take a clean sheet of paper out and copy my last sketch in color and add just the right touches.

"It's perfect. That's what I want." The design was sleeveless with a v-neck. There was lace lining around the bottom of the breast plate and faded into the shoulders. It would reappear on the back along my shoulder blades and follow the line of the dress where the two sides met at the base of my back and then flow straight into the small train. The fabric would be fitted to the waist and then flow straight down to the ground. There would be two bustle points instead of one so that the lace would still be on display. We made it so the lace would widen as it trailed to the floor. There was no way to add blue without making it look tacky, so Alice drew a sapphire pendant and earrings. She designed the tiara, with the detachable veil, and that too had tiny sapphires embedded in it. The whole drawing took her less than a minute. I was so happy that I could do this for him. She wrote me a note telling me that Edward is a little suspicious, but not currently acting on anything. Alice assured me that so far, my surprise was going to work. I was excited for Sunday where I could talk freely with her. She left, taking the drawing with her and jumped out of my window. I took a breath to calm my features and walked back down to where Edward was waiting with my dad. They were watching a baseball game; no surprise there. I sat in Edward's lap and snuggled into him.

"Hey, what were you doing with Alice?" He asked me quietly.

"Before you got here, I was working on the design for my dress. Alice came over to put the finishing touches on it. It's going to look great. She knows exactly what I want. She took the drawings with her so that you can't look for them." I smirked in his face. He knew that I knew he was going to search my room when I was asleep. I hopped off of him and grabbed some books off the shelf. I handed Edward some paper and a pen before flicking off the television.

"Let's start the memory album." I wasn't worried that the pictures would be returned to their rightful place because of Edward's flawless memories. I pulled out specific pictures and my dad and I shared the memories. We'd had a few good laughs and I looked to Edward, who nodded, indicating that he got every word we'd said. I could edit later. The three of us spent the next two hours with this activity before I'd exhausted my father's photo albums. When we finished, Edward and I said goodnight and went up to my room. I changed in the bathroom. I had taken a few minutes to write in my journal and then went back to Edward's writing to edit the stories. Edward took my verbal notes for me and then when it was approved, typed the story up in vampire speed. The album was coming along nicely. All I needed now was my mom's pictures. If I was doing this myself, it would have taken months. Since I have Edward, it was only going to take a few days. I would assemble it myself and leave a few extra pages for my parents to add for our road trip and the wedding. I would have this project finished in a week which was awesome because I wanted it done before we left. Graduation was two weeks away. I snuggled into his side and fell asleep.

**EPOV**

I was so proud of Bella and eagerly helped her with her projects. I loved that she was going to make it easier for her mother to grieve her 'death' with fresh memories. I was honored that she wanted to make a separate book for just us. I had a feeling it would be the first of many. I hummed her lullaby as she slept in my arms and didn't bother moving when Charlie came to check on her. He knew I was in here. I was on top of the covers and still fully dressed.

"Hey Charlie." I said quietly.

"Hey, she really does sleep better with you, doesn't she?"

"Yes, sir, she does. I want to apologize to you. When I left, I honestly thought it was what was best for her. Most humans forget about us after we've moved on, but I didn't take into account that Bella isn't most humans. I've seen glimpses from your mind about how she looked while I was gone and I assure you that I was in the same state of despair."

"Edward, I haven't fully forgiven you for leaving her the way you did and you have to remember that she is an independent woman. She doesn't like it when choices are taken from her. If something like this happens again, just talk to her and let her make up her own mind. I can see that you love her, but when you left, you took her love for granted. She doesn't trust easily and she doesn't hand out her love to anyone. Remember that." He warned me.

"Yes sir. I'm not going to leave her until she orders me away. I didn't want to change her."

"I know and I don't want her to be changed, but even more than that, I want her to be happy. You make her happy Edward." I smiled.

"I'd like to talk to you some more at some point. I've been thinking about my future as well."

"Yes Charlie, I will be available on Sunday while Bella is out with Alice if you'd like to talk then. I see the conflict. You are safe for now, but in a few months, that may not be the case any more. Aro will inevitably touch one of us and then learn that you know the truth. I would say that you need to make a decision before her birthday."

"Ok, I feel like I'm pretty much set in the way I want to go, but I have questions before my decision is final." I nodded.

"Ok, oh and one more thing; I've told Bella this, but there is to be no sex in my house under any circumstances. I don't care if you are engaged or even when you're married. There will be no sex under my roof. Am I clear?"

"Yes sir. I understand."

"Good night Edward."

"Good night Charlie." He closed the door and left us alone. I released Bella and collected the pictures we had discussed earlier in the evening. Alice met me at the window. She took the pictures from me and promised that she would be back in a few hours with the copies I needed. I thanked her and sat on the bed again, getting lost in my thoughts. I was most definitely suspicious of Bella's sudden interest in my human life. I wanted to know what she was planning for my birthday. I knew that everyone in the family knew what was going on because all of them had sex on the brain, all of the time just to keep me out. I also wanted to know where in the hell Emmet and Rosalie were. They've been gone for two days now. I wish that I could do more investigating, but Bella made me promise not to intentionally listen to other people's thoughts. ARGHH! That woman is so frustratingly smart and observant that I think she will literally drive me insane. I never, ever thought that I would have been brought to my knees by a human girl. Yet, at the same time, I love those very qualities about her and would do anything for her.

Alice returned as promised and I took the pictures from her.

"Alice, give me a clue here. What is she planning?"

"I can't tell you Edward; that defeats the purpose of a surprise. I don't want her mad at me because then she won't let me have any fun with her on Sunday."

"Where are Emmet and Rosalie?"

"They're out on an extended hunting trip."

"They're in on it, aren't they?"

"Of course, we all know what the surprise is. It's for you so what would the fun be if we didn't know?" I scowled at her.

"Awww, poor Edward isn't going to know what his present is ahead of time; what a shame. Don't worry, she said it's for your birthday so you only have to wait a few more weeks." I absolutely hated it when she taunted me and right now, I was beginning to really hate that Bella had so much control over me and I couldn't read her mind. I was really tempted to push past the sexual thoughts and see what they were hiding, but all of them were getting extreme in their memories of their mates. I kicked Alice out since she wasn't helping me and I put the photos where they belonged in all of the books. Afterward, I returned the originals to their proper place. Bella slept on. I heard the words, Edward and perfect and wedding. It made me smile that she was thinking and dreaming about our wedding. I joined her again on the bed, loving how she automatically snuggled into my side. I tucked the blankets a little tighter around her body and held her for the rest of the night.

A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated Have a great day!


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I woke in the morning fearful of what I might have said in my sleep I knew that I was dreaming of the wedding and it scared me that my subconscious may have given my surprise away. Edward smiled at me and I made a mental not to talk to Alice on Sunday. She was going to have to help keep Edward busy at night so the surprise won't be spoiled by me. I kissed him and he said he would be back in thirty minutes to get me for school. I called Alice immediately.

"I'm already on it. I saw you mutter a few words last night, but he smiled and didn't think anything of it. He was glad that you were dreaming about the wedding and that you wanted to marry him. He wants to do something nice for you today, so let him."

"Ok, but…"

"Yes, I'll keep him busy at night."

"Thank you." I sighed. I only had to keep this quiet for two and a half weeks.

"You have to tell him that he can't come to your room at night anymore." She said.

"What? He'll figure it out for sure then. Come on, don't make me do it."

"You do realize that you are leaving on a road trip on Monday. Have you told your dad that you are sharing a room with Edward?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure he'll be understanding. I'd be sharing a room with him at some point. We are engaged and getting married soon."

"Good point. You tell your dad and I will handle Edward." She promised me. I sighed again in relief and hung up the phone. I hurriedly got dressed and was cramming a granola bar in my mouth as I ran out to meet Edward. He smiled at me and held up a banana. I took it with a smile.

"You really need to make more time for food in the morning." He told me as I ate the banana.

"I don't need to if you're going to supply me with fruit everyday. Thank you, it was a lovely surprise."

"Alice told me to."

"Yes, I was on the phone with her after you left."

"Were you dreaming of our wedding last night?"

"Yes, why, what did I say in my sleep?"

"Edward, perfect and wedding." Whew! I'm glad I didn't give anything away.

"Well, it was nice. It was just us and you were holding me. I can't wait to go on this trip."

"You're already packed too." I think Alice is just as eager as I was to go on this trip; she was looking forward to stocking my wardrobe.

"That was fast, we're not even leaving until Monday." I was sure that my dress would be ready to go before we left and we weren't even buying the material until Sunday; unless she cheated and bought it already. I hope not because if I'm voluntarily going shopping with her then I want to be able to choose the material.

"Will you promise me something?" He asked.

"What do you want me to promise?" I was getting better at not falling into a word trap.

"When you go out with Alice on Sunday, let me pay for everything? I know you're doing wedding stuff and I want to pay for it." So that's what Alice was telling me.

"Ok. That's reasonable."

"Really? You're not going to fight me on it?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Do you want me to fight with you?" I asked with a smile.

"No, I love when you let me do things for you, but I was taken off guard that's all."

"I'm learning not to put up an argument with you Cullens anymore; I know I won't win." I smiled warmly at him and grabbed his hand. He squeezed it back gently. I was curious to see what people were going to say about my new, old, ring.

"Your turn." I said.

"For what?"

"I want to know what people are thinking when word gets around that we are engaged and getting married this summer."

"Alright, I can do that." He met me at my door as I was opening it and helped me out of the car, then carrying my bag for me. It took me a while and a few arguments before I relented and allowed him his gentlemanly needs. We walked hand in hand to my locker, which he'd been sharing with me for six months and we collected our books for the morning. It was kind of stupid in my eyes that we each had our own book when we had the exact same schedule and we sat next to each other in each class. Nevertheless, he insisted and I agreed. The day dragged and we learned nothing new since finals were starting tomorrow. Each class turned into a semester long review session; boring. I was ready to be done and confident that I would do well. I could tell though, by Edward's face that my ring had been spotted and the gossip mill was churning.

"Ok, tell me." I asked quietly, but he simply smiled and held my hand.

"Come on, you promised." I whined.

"I fully intend on keeping that promise, just not here. I will tell you in the car on the way home." He said and continued wearing a pleasant smile on his face. He must really be enjoying the gossip for him to keep smiling like that. He bought me lunch, as usual, but kept the conversation minimal so he could focus entirely on the thoughts around him.

"Incoming." Alice whispered. I looked up to see Jessica walking toward our table at a fast pace.

"Is it true?" She demanded.

"Is what true?" I played dumb.

"You're engaged?"

"Yes. We're getting married this summer." I volunteered. Out of the corner of my eye, Edward was still grinning and it looked like he was struggling to keep from laughing.

"Are you pregnant?" She demanded.

"Nope; I'm still a virgin as a matter of fact." I laughed when her jaw dropped. I nudged Edward's foot to back me up.

"I am too." He added and pulled me to him.

"Then why are you getting married so soon? What's the rush?" Alice smiled when she saw what I was going to say next.

"The future is unpredictable and I don't want to take any chances. Edward asked and I said yes."

"Yeah, but still, why rush the ceremony? Why not wait a year or two?"

"Do you think I want to be a virgin for another few years?" I asked.

"You don't have to be."

"I promised my mother before she died that I would wait to be married. I intend on keeping that promise." Edward backed me up. Jessica had gathered a crowd once people figured out that she was pumping us for answers.

"We've talked a lot about it Jess, and we're both proud to still be together and not have our lives revolve around sex. Our relationship is very strong as a consequence."

"Oh yeah, tell me something about him that no one else knows."

"If I did that, then it wouldn't be private." Edward hugged me tighter to him.

"So when is the wedding?"

"Soon; it's going to be a family only ceremony. We're leaving on a road trip with our family and Bella's dad on Monday." Alice said for us.

"When will you get back?"

"We're not sure. We're driving down to Florida to see my mom and there will be many stops along the way." I said. As long as we were in Chicago on time, I didn't care where we went. Alice nodded at me in reassurance.

"Look, I love her and will do anything to make her happy. She makes me happy; she has since the day she moved here." Edward said. I looked at him and pulled him to me for a quick kiss. He stroked my cheek and looked at me with nothing but love in his eyes. Jessica seemed to have run out of steam with her accusations.

"Hey Bella, can I kiss the bride?" Mike asked.

"If Edward says yes." I said smugly. I had confidence that Edward would not grant permission.

"I'd rather you didn't. You look too eager." He said. I was jumping for joy on the inside. I did not want his hands all over me. We finished the day and Edward confirmed for me in the car what Jessica had accused. **Everyone **(including teachers) thought I was pregnant. After lunch he said that no one believed that we were still virgins. They all thought we were crazy for getting married so soon out of high school, but I didn't care. I got home and my mom's package was waiting for me on the front step. Luckily it didn't rain today or all of the photos would have been lost. I finished my homework while dinner cooked for my dad and I. Afterward, I started adding details to the stories my mom included with some of the pictures and then narrating the ones that she didn't get to. This project was going to look so great when I was finished. Edward flawlessly wrote every word that I said and committed the photographs to memory. My dad came home in time and Edward raced to put the new additions away. He kept the pictures with him to make the copies and left us alone for a while. He promised to be back when I went to bed.

Finals were finally over and tonight I graduate high school. My dad was quite clear when he said he wanted the evening to be exclusively for the two of us. Edward was cool about it and said he would spend the evening with his family as well; to me, that meant they were going hunting. My dad drove us to the school and walked with me until we had to separate. Edward kissed me and congratulated me. We stayed together until it was time to start. After the ceremony, Dad took me out for dinner in Port Angeles. We talked about the trip and I let him know some of the finer details. He was packed and ready to go; having gotten the time off weeks ago. He was glad that we had the time together to talk before we left.

"Um, Dad, it shouldn't be a big shock to you, but on the trip, Edward and I will be sharing a room and you will get one all to yourself."

"I suspected as much. Just make sure I'm nowhere near you after the big day."

"Um, I think Alice is putting us in a different hotel for that night." I blushed and refused to look at him.

"Good; that's probably for the best." He cleared his throat and paid the bill. When we left the restaurant, he pulled me off to the side and handed me a gift.

"This is your graduation present from your mom and I." I opened the gift to see a necklace with fur pearls and matching earrings.

"It's beautiful; thank you."

"Those pearls represent our family. Edward is now a part of that." I was so moved that I started to cry. I hugged him as tight as I could.

"Bella, I'm going to have Edward over on Sunday while you're out with Alice. I've been giving all of this information a lot of thought and he's going to come over and answer some questions for me." I nodded.

"Ok."

"After he leaves; I'd like to talk to you as well."

"I'd like that too. I support whatever decision you make. I love you."

"I love you too kid. Alright, let's go do something fun." We couldn't go bowling because I was wearing a skirt; rare for me, so we went to the movie theatre. I had a lot of fun with my dad that night and I hoped that he would choose to change and be with me for eternity. I was so tired when we got back that I fell asleep before Edward got to my room.

A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!


	10. Chapter 10

I smiled when I woke up simply because he was laying in the bed, holding me.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you. I was so tired last night."

"It's alright, love. Get up and get dressed; we have a day of shopping in Port Angeles to do." I hopped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. When I came back in, Edward was not in my room. I went in search of him and found him setting a plate of food on the table for me. He'd made me and Dad some bacon and eggs. I loved his cooking.

"Thank you. It was delicious."

"You're welcome."

"Let me brush my teeth and we can go." I ran upstairs, telling myself that I would do the dishes later. I grabbed the supplies I needed for the books and threw them all into a bag, intending to finish them all at Edward's house. I also packed a bag to stay over there. HE took my bags from me when I reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Dad, we're leaving. Is it alright if I stay over there tonight? I'm leaving with Alice bright and early in the morning."

"Yes, that's fine. Edward, come on over about this time tomorrow and we'll talk." Edward nodded and we left. I was so filled with joy that I jumped on his back when he hit the stairs.

"You're in a good mood." He observed and set the bags in the trunk.

"Yes, I am." I hopped down and climbed in the car, eager to start our trip. I was getting married in two weeks. I hoped that Edward will like what we're all doing for him. My phone vibrated so I looked at the text.

-he will love it…stop worrying!- I smiled and put the phone away.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Alice was reassuring me that you are going to love your surprise." I put my hand on his thigh and unconsciously moved it up and down while I looked out the window.

"Bella, you're driving me nuts over here." I looked over to see what I had caused and blushed

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know." He pulled over to the side of the road just to kiss me. I loved it. I broke the kiss, ready and willing to spend the entire day with just him. He held my hand on his thigh and finished the nearly hour long drive in just over twenty minutes. The first stop on our journey was the jewelry store. He had asked for the ring to be cleaned and I had asked for my newest necklace and earrings to be insured.

"That is lovely; where did you get it?"

"My dad gave it to me last night. One of these pearls represents you; h said you were a part of the family now." He grinned and I matched it. We left our treasures with the jeweler and continued on our trek. We stopped at the appropriate stores to bind the journals and wrap them. They were completed. I had even taken the time to write a personalized letter to each of my parents before their gifts were wrapped. Edward bought me lunch that I ate on the beach so he wouldn't have to eat with me. We picked up our jewelry and Edward helped me to put it all on. The wedding bands went into his pocket for safe keeping. I laughed at the thought of anyone trying to mug us.

"What's so funny?" I whispered it to him as we were walking out of the store. He laughed right along with me. I snuggle into his side.

"It's so ironic because I couldn't find anyone or anything more dangerous than you and yet I feel the safest when I am with you." He hugged me to his side. He didn't have an argument for that so he said nothing. We stopped in the music store and the book store. I was going to spend the next few weeks in a car; I wanted to have something to do. I stocked up on some batteries and talked Edward into a new camera that could also record videos. He was all too eager to grant my request of the camera and it showed me that Alice was right, it does make him happy to do things for me. I know that I am doing the right thing by surprising him with the wedding.

"Is there anything we need to do for the wedding?" He asked while holding my hand and carrying all of the bags in his other.

"Nope; I took care of it and made sure Alice knew what we wanted. She said everything is coming along nicely. Tomorrow, we are taking my dad's measurements and getting everybody's tuxedos and dresses before we buy the material for my dress. She said she's going to make it. Rosalie and Emmet took care of the flowers, the cake and the reception. Jasper is handling the photography and the music. Esme is handling the guest list and Carlisle is getting our marriage license and the officiate." I told him.

"I can't wait to marry you. When are we getting married?"

"Does it matter? You and I are going to be joined at the hip for the next month on the road. Just have faith that I will be there in my dress, ready to say yes and then really join you at the hip." I said suggestively. We were at the car. He quickly (almost too quickly) put the bags in the trunk and then pulled me to him, crushing his lips against mine.

"Keep it innocent; you're still jail bait for another few weeks." I laughed into his mouth and he joined me.

"I'd like to see your father arrest you."

"We're not in Forks, remember? Keep it PG." I playfully scolded him. Neither one of us heard the approach.

"Yeah right, you're still virgins." Jessica taunted. Her and Mike must be 'on again' since they were holding hands.

"Jessica, if you really don't believe me, I'd be happy to go to the doctor of your choice and have him tell you that my innocence is still intact." I threatened.

"I don't know why it's so hard to believe that we are still virgins. I think it's demoralizing to give it up before you're married. I want the security of knowing that if birth control doesn't work that I married Bella because I love her and I won't leave her, not because I was itching to get in her pants." I swooned and I know Jessica was certainly moved by his little speech. Honestly, I was getting tired of defending my virginity. They made it seem like such a crime to still carry a V-card after high school.

"That's so sweet." She said. Edward smiled softly at her and pulled me closer. Mike was a hard read; I'd have to ask Edward what they were thinking later.

"May I see your ring, Bella?" I held up my hand and she gasped.

"It's so beautiful."

"It was my mother's. She gave it to me before she died. That's when I made the promise to her. Only after I met Bella did I see how right she was to make me promise that."

"How did she die?"

"Both of my parents died of illness within weeks of each other. Carlisle was the doctor tending to them and my mother asked him to take care of me. She gave me hers and my father's rings and made me promise to find the girl I was meant to be with. She imparted several words of wisdom that day and died that night. Carlisle did whatever he could to adopt me and I've been with him ever since." I knew the truth and he actually stayed pretty close to it. I was moved to tears as I always was when he spoke with the reverence he saved for his memories. He was a deeply passionate soul and I knew that we would be happy for the rest of eternity. I felt that we truly were cut from the same mold. Jessica was crying even more than I was.

"Oh that's so sweet and so sad. I'm sorry about your parents." She gushed.

"Thank you." He handed her a tissue from his pocket at the same time he pressed one into my hand. I smiled at him and then I was livid at Mike. He wasn't doing anything to comfort her at all. She kept looking at him for a hug, but he did nothing.

"Uh, we were on our way to dinner; would you two like to join us?" Mike asked. I looked to Edward, allowing him to make the decision.

"It's up to you, baby." I said, but my eyes were telling him something else. I whispered so quietly in his eat that maybe we should join them and show Mike ho a gentleman behaves. We may not like Jessica, but she didn't deserve to be treated like that. He nodded. He knew he was going to have to eat.

"Sure, that's fine, thank you for the invitation. Where are you headed?"

"La Bella Italia." Mike answered while Edward and I shared a secret smile.

"Lead the way."

"What's so funny?" Jessica had caught the smile.

"That's where we had our first unofficial date. That night that I came here with you and Angela and got lost, Edward and I ate here and really started to get to know one another."

"I wish I had a special place like that."

"You will and you will know when it happens to." I assured her quietly and informing her at the same time that it wasn't Mike she was meant to spend the rest of her life with. She nodded gratefully in my direction. Edward was so over the top in his manners that I could only hope Mike got the message.

"Ladies, are you ready to eat?" He motioned toward the restaurant down the block and we nodded. Edward took my hand to his elbow and I fought not to roll my eyes. Alice sent me another text.

-he will learn, just follow Edward's lead. Xoxo- I showed Edward and he smiled. When we reached the door, Edward released me to open it for me even though Mike was ahead of us. We walked to the hostess stand and I listened to Edward address us.

"Mike, did you have reservations?"

"No." He nodded and turned to the hostess.

"My we have a table for four, please?" Of course, since it was Edward speaking, she was all too eager to serve him. She glanced at the rest of us, me specifically, and I could tell she was wondering what we were doing with someone as gorgeous as he was. Edward picked up my left hand to kiss my knuckles and show the obnoxious woman my ring. She led the way to the table and Edward held my chair out for me. He saw that Mike didn't copy his actions so he did the same for Jessica. She smiled at the treatment Edward was showing her and scowled at Mike. Mike was clueless; already looking at the menu. Edward took his seat between me and Jessica and picked up his menu.

"Bella, do you know what you're going to have?" He asked me.

"I did enjoy the mushroom ravioli, but I think this time, I'll give the lasagna a try. How about you, Jess?"

"Mushroom ravioli does sound good. Edward, what are you having?"

"I think I'll have the Italian wedding soup in a bread bowl. Mike, what about you?"

"I'm getting the chicken alfredo." When the server stepped up to take our drink orders, Mike went first. Edward had a difficult task ahead of him.

"Bella, Jessica, what would you like?" We both ordered before him and he went last. When the drinks were served, again Mike paid no notice to anything but his stomach.

"My fiancée would like the lasagna and her friend would like the mushroom ravioli. I will have the wedding soup in a bread bowl." He had held my hand as he ordered, making the distinction clear of which order went with whom. He engaged both Jessica and Mike in conversation, trying to subtly tell Mike that he should focus more on Jessica than himself. I recognized that tactic from him having done the same thing to me; always diverting the conversation away from himself. I excused myself to use the bathroom; not that I truly needed it, but it was something else to show Mike. He looked shocked that Edward would stand as I left the table and I know I saw Jessica watching our behavior wistfully. I stayed in there for a few minutes and was washing my hands when Jessica joined me.

"You're so lucky Bella. I wish that Mike would treat me like Edward treats you."

"I know, we're subtly trying to give him lessons, well Edward is at least."

"Thank you, I hope he's paying attention. Wait for me and I will be done in a minute." We walked back to the table together and watched Edward automatically rise out of his seat for me and to my great joy, Mike stood as well. Edward moved to help me with my seat and again, Mike copied Edward's movements. I was starting to get worried there for a minute, I was also wondering what had happened while we were gone. Mike was rewarded with a genuine smile from Jessica. I smiled as well. The food was served and I genuinely felt bad for Edward having to stomach it, but he took it in stride. I had been watching him closely and couldn't even tell that he found his soup repulsive. He even ate the bread! We ordered dessert, but he passed on that. I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. When the bill came, I was surprised to see Jessica reach for her money too. I had learned and didn't bother to move. Edward looked at the bill and took out enough money for me and him. He handed it to Mike. When Mike was finished, he handed it to Jessica; how in the world did he ever get a girl to date him? Edward took the bill from her hands and paid for her meal as well. He sent a meaningful glance at Mike.

"Thank you for joining us." Mike said carefully, but it was too late. I was completely disgusted.

"Thank you Edward." Jessica said loud enough for the barb to reach Mike's ears.

"You're welcome." He placed his hand on my back and led me to the door. We were ready to go home. Once we were outside, Jessica stopped us.

"Um, Edward, Bella? I hate to ask, but could I catch a ride home with you?" I shrugged; it didn't bother me because we were headed home anyway, but I knew Edward wanted to go throw up somewhere.

"Sure, that's fine. Do you have everything you need? We're headed home in a few minutes." He told her.

"Let me tell Mike that I'm going home with you. It won't take long." We watched her walk a few steps toward Mike. She let him know the new plans and came back to join us. Edward held open the backseat door for her and then mine as well. I turned to the backseat.

"I'm warning you, he drives really fast." Edward smirked as he walked around the car. I loved to tease him about his driving and he knew it. He climbed in the car and we drove off. Jessica was scared stiff, much like I was the first time I rode in a car with him. I also knew that Edward was showing off a little. Twenty-five minutes later, we were pulling up in front of Jessica's house. I said good bye to her (in more ways than one) and Edward walked her to the door. She was still shaken from his driving that she literally clung to his arm. We were going to have a long talk as I made him drive the speed limit back to his house.

A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!


	11. Chapter 11

"What was she thinking about just now?" I asked as soon as we pulled away from Jessica's house.

"Not much; she was too terrified of my driving. She admitted that you were right last year when you said it was terrifying. Her mother was confused that I walked her in and not Mike."

"Did you say something to him at the restaurant?" He pulled over and hid in some trees.

"I'll be right back and then I'll answer you." I waited in the car as he left. He was back a minute later.

"Feel better?"

"Yes, but I'm going to go hunt later tonight while you're sleeping."

"Ok, now answer me."

"Yes, I said something to him. He was learning and sufficiently embarrassed that I had to cover Jessica's portion of the bill. He was jealous of the way that I was behaving in front of you and thought that it was just an act. Then he remembered all of the times at school where he has witnessed the same sort of behavior from me like buying you lunch and opening doors. I went a little over the top today, but that was to drive home a point that he should respect women. He was ticked that Jessica bailed on him."

"I don't blame her one bit. She told me in the bathroom that she was jealous. I told her that…"

"I heard." He interrupted me with a smile.

"Just listening or watching too?" I was a little miffed.

"Just listening and it wasn't intentional. She thought of my whole name; I can't always tune that out. I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I'm sure you've seen the inside of a woman's bathroom before."

"No, not really. I'm sure they're all the same, but I have boundaries and try my hardest to respect them." He pulled up in front of the house just then and raced around to get my door before we got the bags. Alice met us there, bouncing on her feet.

"I want to see how they turned out!"

"Sorry, they're wrapped already." I said.

"Yeah, like I don't know how to wrap a present. Give me the book!" She held up a fresh roll of wrapping paper and bows. I sighed and let her have one of the books; I had a condition.

"I won't read the letter, I promise." She took it to the table and that's when I noticed that everyone was sitting there. I blushed, they were all about to get my life story.

"No laughing at me Emmet." I said just as she opened the book. I heard cooing at my baby picture. I heard chuckles and 'aaawws' as they read about my life. I wanted to feel humiliated, but Jasper wouldn't let me. He kept sending wave after wave of tranquility to me.

"That's a little irritating, Jasper." I said.

"I know, but chill, if you think about it, no one in our family has ever done anything like this because none of us were changed by choice. I think it's wonderful that you have preserved your human memories like this. They were important enough to document for your parents, then they were worth remembering for you. It will make your ext life a little easier to come up with stories." He said and I relaxed; a little.

"Bella, this is a wonderful gift. Your parents are going to love it." Esme said as Alice speed wrapped the gift again. She set it by the bags ready to go on the trip. They loved my gift from my dad, including Edward as a member of the family. Alice took out my new camera and started to take pictures as we played games.

"No cheating, seeing the future or manipulating emotions." Emmet declared.

"We played clue with custom rules and had extra characters, weapons and rooms designed by the Cullens. Each one of them was a character, which I thought was hilarious. What surprised me even more was when I turned up to be the murderer. I was already a part of the family. I loved it. I killed the body with my fingernails in the horse stable, then drinking the blood. I guess that would be the norm when playing with vampires. After that there was a MarioKart tournament, which I came in third only because I was too tired to continue. Edward carried me off to bed and helped me change into one of his shirts. I fell asleep almost instantly.

Alice jumped on the bed in the morning to wake me.

"Come on sleepy head. I've got picture to print up from last night and we have a day of shopping ahead of us! We're going to Seattle. Get showered and I will go get our breakfast." She sped out of the room before I could blink. I looked up and saw Edward coming out of the shower. I was in love with the image of him in just a towel.

"Good morning." I said sleepily.

"I told her not to wake you up." He sat on the bed and leaned over to kiss me.

"It's alright, it was a lovely sight that I'm waking to." He dropped his head in the vampire form of a blush.

"You get dressed and I'll watch." I sat against the headboard and saw a smirk just before he disappeared in the closet and came out with clean clothes. He dressed in vampire speed just so I wouldn't see a thing.

"That's cheating and you know it." He laughed.

"I know; I'd just rather you wait until our wedding night, whenever that is." He climbed over me and bent down to kiss me. He groaned and turned to the door.

"Alright already; geez you are impatient today." I laughed, knowing that he was talking to Alice. She must have replied because he growled at the door.

"Yes I realize the rarity of anyone, especially Bella voluntarily going shopping with you, but you have to remember that her priorities are different than yours. She's also human so take it easy on her." I pulled his face to mine (because he let me) and kissed him in gratitude. He broke it off.

"She's threatening to come in if we don't stop." I groaned.

"I have to go meet with your dad anyway. I love you."

"I love you too. Have a nice chat." He left me in the room and closed the door behind him. I heard him just outside saying that he wasn't going to let her in.

"I'm going, I'm going!" I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. Thirty minutes later I was eating my breakfast in the car as she sped off to my house. I led the way in.

"Good morning dad, Alice is here for your measurements." I said and threw away my garbage. Edward was sitting on the couch, waiting for us to leave.

"All I need is for you to stand up. This will only take about a minute. Edward, do the inseam." Edward did as she asked and then Alice sped through the rest. As promised, we were on the road two minutes later. I took a small nap in the car on the way to the mall; whether I was still resting from the late night before or conserving my energy for another day of walking, I wasn't sure.

I'd never admit it, but I had a lot of fun once Alice remembered that I was still human. I picked out the fabrics I wanted and we bought tuxes for the guys. Rosalie's dress was a stunning shade of red that was earthy enough for me but right enough for her. Esme's dress was a dark shade of green that would set off the auburn highlights of her hair nicely. Alice will be wearing a midnight blue dress. It looked stunning on her. She carried most of it and I helped, if only to keep the human charade going. I made her walk out to the car to drop everything off. We collected the pictures and I picked out a few more items for the book Edward and I were working on for our life together. She bought me food as I needed it and we had a glorious time. We made sure that all of the wedding details were set in place and she was confident that Edward still didn't know. I fell asleep in the car again on the way home.

**EPOV**

I sat in the family room, uncomfortably, with Charlie. I knew Alice was coming over and warned him to that effect. We waited until they were gone to start our chat. It was simple, he asked and I answered. I took him on a run and showed him my strength as well. He was concerned for Bella. I assured him that she had figured it all out on her own and she took it in stride. She's embraced her decision and is secure in her love for me. He confided in me that he was actually considering the change. He wanted to know the details of what would happen. I started off easy; telling him that we'd have to fake his death and we had a lawyer that could manipulate paperwork so that all of his assets would stay in the family if he chose to do that. I told him Bella's plan; that she wanted to have a freak accident on our honeymoon and I had to come back the grieving husband. She didn't want a casket, just a memorial service. I told him that I didn't agree with her and was still trying to convince her to change her mind, but was still willing to do what she wants. I explained in full detail what I meant to a vampire who finds their mate. H blushed heavily when I explained the amount of time newly mated couples need to have by themselves. I was fairly embarrassed as well; he was about to be my father-in-law. He asked about hunting and I told him about Carlisle's way and reasons for doing so. I told him all about my past, even when I strayed from Carlisle for a few years. Charlie was shocked, but agreed with my reasons that I was only taking out the bad people instead of innocents and he agreed that I was right to go back to Carlisle when I started to find joy in what I was doing. All in all, it was a good talk and it seemed like he had already made his decision, he just needed to act on it. I made sure he had everyone's number in my family so that when he was firm in his choice, he could call as Bella would most likely be unavailable. If he chose to stay human, we would have to fake his death and make it look authentic for Aro to believe he was really dead, which meant that I could not be in on the plan. If he chose to do it, then we would make those arrangements as well. I was still there when Alice carried Bella in.

"What did you do to her?"

"She's had two days of walking Edward, she's tired out. Plus we kept her up late, and I woke her up early. I'll put her to bed. Wait for me." Alice sped off and was back down a minute later. Alice talked with Charlie for a few minutes and explained her gift. She told her own short story and also of how she and Jasper came to be with the Cullen's. Charlie finally had heard enough and bid Alice and me goodnight. I went up to Bella's room to kiss her goodbye and she woke up just enough to participate. She knew that we were coming to pick them up in the morning, the only thing she didn't know was the transportation that had been secured. I didn't even have to pack because we went out and bought fresh toiletries for the trip and Alice did the rest. I'd already taken the backpack she'd set aside a backpack of entertainment. I needed to hunt before we left.

**BPOV**

In the morning, Edward gently nudged me awake.

"Good morning, beautiful, it's time to get up."

"It's too early."

"Yes, but you can go back to sleep once we're on the road. You need to get a quick shower and I will fix breakfast for you and your dad." He kissed me and made sure I was steady on my feet.

"Does he know you're here?"

"We're all here, ready as soon as you both are." He had a quirky little grin on his face.

"What's with the grin?"

"You'll see." He answered cryptically. He left me to my own devices. I showered and dressed comfortably, but nice since we were going to be in a car all day. My dad was in the kitchen eating when Edward served me my breakfast as well. He'd made pancakes with fresh fruit. I ate every bite, brushed my teeth, and declared myself ready to go. I handed my backpack to Alice upon request and Emmet took my dad's suitcase. I gaped at the R.V. in front of the house. It made the most sense and I hoped that this was a rental or a leased vehicle.

"Nope, we bought it. We're going to have so much fun!" Alice said happily and led the way to the mobile hotel. It was fully equipped with a bathroom and a bed for me and my dad when we needed human time. Carlisle hopped in the driver's seat and Charlie joined him up front, wanting to ask more questions and discuss his options. Jasper joined the conversation as well, contributing what he has already set in motion for my change. Edward wanted me to wait a year or two before telling people I had died instead of creating some freak accident on our honeymoon. I could see his point. Most people don't separate much on the honeymoon and I finally agreed to let him plan it all out. He smiled at me. I snuggled into his side on the long sofa and fell back to sleep.

A/N: So the road trip begins. It will come and go in detail, but I didn't want to bore you to death and I was trying to move the story along.

Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!


	12. Chapter 12

I was woken up a few hours later when we reached Seattle. We went to the top of the space needle and took pictures; lot's of pictures. I think there were three cameras trying to capture every moment and every couple. Alice was in charge of candid shots since she knew what was going to happen. We went to the fish market as well, just for the experience and once again we were on the road. Esme had stocked the R.V. with food so we wouldn't have to stop, except for gas, until the evening when my dad and I needed a hotel to freshen up and sleep on a real bed. Emmet was the next driver and I knew that he avoided Vegas on purpose. We were headed for Wisconsin, Esme's human home. Along the way, we posed in front of Mount Rushmore and any every little attraction along the way. I was having a blast and I knew that my dad was too. We played games in between stops and enforced the no cheating rule.

With all the stops it took us four days to get to Esme's home. We still had a week before we had to be in Chicago. She stalled as much as she could and even visited the cemetery where her infant son is buried. We gave her time to grieve for him. She showed us the cliffs that she jumped from and Rosalie took us north to Door County, a tourist trap. We stopped in Green Bay as well. We got to Chicago three days early and spent as much time in the city as we could; going to all of the museums and walking along the beach. I wasn't sure, but it might have been his first time at the beach; that he could remember. He looked so happy. We saw the hospital that Carlisle met him and we went to the cemetery to visit his parent's graves. I knew that he was suspicious that all of us seemed to delay our departure from his human home. That's when Rosalie drove to his neighborhood.

"This is your surprise, a day early. Rosalie and Emmet restored your human home and found some of your belongings that have been in storage for the last seventy years. Happy birthday." I whispered and he crushed me to him. I distantly heard the click of a camera, but paid it no attention. I could feel his shoulders shaking in the vampire version of crying. I held him tight.

"Thank you." He whispered it so quietly, that I barely heard it. He looked into my eyes and gave me a searing kiss. He turned to the rest of his family.

"Thank you all for helping Bella to surprise me with such a wonderful gift." He took my hand and whispered something to them before leading me inside.

"What did you say to them?"

"I asked them to give me a moment with you. I want to show you around without them." I smiled. He showed me as much as he remembered and collected a few more memories. He was finally able to reconcile his human life with his vampire life. He showed me his human room.

"You're the first girl that has ever been in my room; besides my mother, that is."

"I'm so honored."

"The same statement applies in Washington as well. You're the only girl I would ever want to bring into my bedroom." I blushed and that's when he kissed me.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" I asked and pointed to his old bed.

"Now it's my turn to be honored." He went to the door, only to find Alice standing there with my things.

"I'll be by early in the morning to get you." I nodded, knowing that tomorrow was the other surprise. I pulled Edward back into the room with me. He turned his back while I was changing and then held me as I slept on his bed.

Edward was gone when Alice woke me.

"Where's Edward?"

"He's out hunting He'll be back in time. He knew I was coming to get you and will go straight to the hotel. As soon as he left, Esme and I started to set up the rest of the house, but now it's time to get you ready. Rosalie is making sure your dad is groomed and looking debonair." She whisked me in her arms, apparently not having any time for me to walk down the stairs on my own. Ten minutes later, we were in her hotel room. I had eaten in a rush and then pushed into the shower. I knew when Edward came back because he was knocking insistently on Alice's door.

"Yes?" Alice called, though made no move to open the door.

"I want Bella; send her out before I break the door." I put my finger to my lips and stood up.

"I'm letting Alice play Bella Barbie. Go hang with the guys and I will see you later. Trust me, even if you don't trust them." I smiled at the very end, knowing what was going to happen. As soon as he left, my mom knocked on the door. I eagerly hugged her and was informed that Phil was getting ready in their room. I loved that she was able to make it. I reminded her not to think of the wedding. She agreed and started telling me all about the new house in Jacksonville.

**EPOV**

What the hell is going on with everyone? There is no way that Bella volunteered to be Alice's life size Barbie doll; Bella hates it when Alice does that. I was so lost in my thoughts of Bella's very cryptic comments that I never heard the approach and by the time I realized I was under siege, it was too late. My head was covered and Emmet's strong arms surrounded me, and I had no chance of escape. They carted me off to one of their rooms, I couldn't quite tell with the cloth over my face.

"Bella said to trust her. We're going to change our clothes, we don't want to, but she asked us to. She said it's the second part of her surprise." Jasper said. I had no choice but to comply since Emmet was holding me still and I felt a third set of hands; I'm assuming they belonged to Carlisle. I was defenseless and the only thing that I could actually do, wasn't working. I tried to sink into their brains and they were all thinking the same thing; trust in Bella. I heard when Charlie joined due to his heartbeat and he was thinking about fish.

"Is he ready? Bella wants to know."

"We're just about finished if you want to tell her." I felt myself being led out of the room and down the hallway. I figured I was being led away from Bella because her voice was getting softer. I wondered who she was talking to. A hand was placed on my head and I was told to sit in the car. Emmet and Jasper maintained a firm grip on me so that I wouldn't remove the fabric covering my face. The three of us drove away, but it was a short trip. After that, we sat in the car for a while.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Trust Bella." Jasper said exactly what had been running nonstop through his had for ten minutes now.

"How long are we going to wait here?"

"Until she tells us that it's time to move you. It shouldn't be long." Emmet said. I sighed and had no choice but to wait for my love to arrive.

**BPOV**

Alice had just put the finishing touches on and the rest of the women helped me get my dress on. Carlisle, my dad and Phil came into the room after I was proclaimed ready. We took a few pictures and headed off for the limo that had been rented.

"Edward is going insane." Carlisle reported to me.

"He'll get over his frustration as soon as he's seen what we went through for him." I said confidently. I saw Edward, Jasper and Emmet sitting in the car waiting for me and suddenly my nerves got the best of me. Jasper sped from the car and came over to calm me down.

"It's alright Bella. Edward will love it. He's extremely frustrated right now, but trusting of you. He loves you Bella. We all do." He calmed me down and sent a boost of confidence my way. All of us walked inside and I waited until I had been told that Edward was ready.

**EPOV**

Finally it was time to move from the car. Emmet guided me forward and I felt it when Carlisle took over for him.

"If you take this off before she does, she will be hurt and then I will hurt you. She went through a lot for this and she deserves to be the first one to see you." I was shocked. Carlisle had never, ever threatened me before. I nodded and kept my hands at my side. Soft music was playing and curiosity was really getting the better of me. I was told to stand still and so I did; trusting Bella completely. I knew as soon as Bella entered the room, though nobody was actively thinking of her so I couldn't sink into anyone's head. I heard the camera clicking away and then she was in front of me. I felt the heat from her body.

"Go ahead Carlisle." The cloth was removed and I gasped at the vision in front of me. She was breathtakingly beautiful. I spent a whole second looking at everything around me. I was in a simple tuxedo and she was…and we were…oh, this is the best birthday present I could ever ask for.

"Do you like your surprise?" She whispered.

"I love it. I love you, too. How did you do it?"

"I'll tell you later. It's time to get married now." She smiled so lovingly at me. Charlie kissed her cheek and then placed her hand in mine. We repeated the vows as directed and I took great joy in sliding the ring on her finger. I felt complete when she slid a ring onto mine. I kissed her when told to and silently rejoiced in the fact that she was now my wife. Carlisle tapped me on the shoulder.

"Save it for later; we have a reception to get to." I was sure that I was driving Jasper to the brink with all the emotions I was feeling at the moment, but he smiled at me and thought,

'Edward, I've never felt you as happy as you are in this moment. Live for her as she lives for you. She loves you and when she asked us to help her, we were all too happy to do our parts. I love you brother.' I smiled and nodded. There were a lot of pictures taken that day. I have actually lost count on how many memory card we've filled up so far on this trip. Tomorrow, before we left, Alice mentioned getting pictures printed up so we could empty and refill the cards. She was planning to make a special wedding album to give to Bella at Christmas. I walked her down the aisle and out to the limo. Everyone else rode in the other car and I spent the all too short ride enjoying the taste of Bella's soft, sweet lips.

"How did you do all of this?"

"It will be explained at the reception." She assured me. I looked out the window and saw my house again. The driver opened the door and I climbed out before turning to help her. Everyone was already here, and I saw that in a few hours, the house had been revamped to hold a small party. I courageously swallowed my piece of cake since Bella's mother and step-father were here. My family, at my soft command, had also partaken of dinner. I said in a voice too soft and too fast for human ears that Renee was watching us. They kept her and Phil supplied with alcohol. Bella finally stood up and called for everyone's attention; something that she hates.

"Edward, a few months ago; just after we got back together from our disagreement," I heard a few coughs calling me an asshole, but I knew she was speaking in code because of her mother and Phil.

"I spoke with Esme and Alice and told them I wanted to surprise you with a wedding on your birthday in your hometown. The road trip was a cover up. Rosalie and Emmet were on a plane the next day and scoped out s much information as they could find. It helped that I was pumping you for information about your family and that was the greatest help to them. They booked the church and made some repairs to your home before coming back to Washington." I know there is more to the edited version she was giving me.

"Obviously Alice and I were in charge of the clothes; a job I fully relinquish back to you my new sister." Alice beamed with pride.

"Emmet and Jasper were in charge of getting you here without tipping you off. Carlisle and Esme took care of the smaller, but still important aspects like the priest, the flowers, our wonderful dinner, the music, and photography. My dad had the toughest job of all, walking me toward my destiny. I love you Edward and I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you." She leaned down to kiss me and if I could cry, I would be bawling right now. It was my turn.

"Charlie, first off I want to thank you for giving me your most precious gift, Bella. I will cherish her until my last breath. I also want to thank the rest of you for helping Bella give me the best birthday I have ever had. I will remember it for the rest of my existence. I love you Bella, thank you most of all for marrying me." I pulled her up and kissed her to the cheers of my family.

A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!


	13. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

I broke the kiss and bent down for the bag that was at my feet. Edward helped me lift the two large boxes and carry them over to where my parents were sitting.

"I have a gift for the two of you. You both are such a large part of my life, that I wanted you to have something special. Edward and Alice helped me to put this together for you." I hugged each of my parents in turn my mom first, the Phil and last my dad. I watched them open their gifts and gasp at the albums in their laps. My dad had known what I was up to, but didn't think he was going to get one, nor that it would have turned out as well as it had.

"There are a few pages left at the end of the book so that you can add the memories and pictures from today. I love you." They both hugged me and then Edward. The festivities kept rolling and I danced with my husband to my lullaby. I was on my feet all night and was exhausted by the time we left. In the car, I thought about the next coming weeks. I knew that my parents were leaving in the morning, and we were due to leave in the afternoon. My dad had to go back to work and my mom had to go back home. We were on our way to see her anyway. It wouldn't be for long and the weather was usually sunny in Florida. I knew that everyone wanted to go to Disney World as well and it would take a few days if we could only go at night. First we were headed to Tennessee to see where Emmet lived, then we were headed to New York for Rosalie. Florida was third on the list. After we left there, we were going to Mississippi for Alice and then Texas for Jasper before heading home to make plans for my change. After I was changed, would Edward and I escape for a real honeymoon, via private jet, since my newborn bloodlust was likely to be still out of control. Strangely enough, I wasn't as bored as I thought I would be for being on the road for so long.

I was forced out of my own head by Edward opening the car door to a new hotel. I was once again filled with butterflies. He held my hand and grabbed the overnight bag that Alice had packed for us. I said nothing as he checked us in. I was still in my wedding dress for crying out loud. It wasn't until the elevator that he turned to me.

"Are you alright, love?"

"I'm nervous." There was no sense in lying to him; he'd see through it anyway.

"I figured; I am too. Were you thinking about this on the way over here? I tried to talk, but you were unresponsive."

"Oh no, I was thinking about the next few weeks and the route we are on. We're not going to have much time between when we get back and my birthday."

"No, we're not. It will be ok, I won't leave your side at all." He hugged me closer to him. I breathed in his scent and it helped to relax me. Of course, my nerves flared up again when the elevator dinged our arrival to our floor. Edward led me to the room and carried me over the threshold. When he set me and the bag on the floor, I turned serious.

"I love you." I framed his handsome face with my hands.

"I love you too. Thank you so much for today." His hands rested on my waist. He leaned his face down and kissed me. I pushed his jacket off of his shoulders, getting lost in his kiss; then the next thing I knew, it was morning.

"Good morning."

"Good morning to you." I smiled, but he didn't look happy.

"What's wrong?"

"You fell asleep."

"I what?"

"You were exhausted from yesterday. We were naked and on the bed, but before we could go further, you fell asleep on me." He said.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you. Did you look?" I held the sheet up to cover my body.

"We did do that, but it doesn't look like you remember much."

"I don't remember anything after I pushed the jacket from you shoulders and kissing."

"Am I that good or were you just that tired. You were awake for maybe fifteen more minutes after that." He said.

"I think it was both; I do tend to lose my train of thought when you're kissing me."

"Sadly, we don't have time to do anything. We need to get dressed and see your parents off to the airport." He moved to get out of bed, but I stopped him.

"We don't have time for anything?" I asked against his mouth. He groaned and had me on my back, moving the sheet out of the way. I could feel him against my stomach and was worried. I knew the mechanics, but not much else and I was worried. I felt his hand capture and massage my breast. I moaned; his cool hand was setting my body on fire.

"Bella, you smell so good." He whispered along my neck. I arched to give him better access. Naturally, as things were heating up again, the interruption squad strikes again. Edward got up to answer the phone and I got my first full view of him in his naked glory. He smirked at me, opening the phone with one hand and wiping the drool off my chin with the other.

"Hello Alice, yes, we're getting ready right now and we'll be down in fifteen minutes." He didn't give her a chance to speak, but rushed me in the shower. He helped me get clean at vampire speed and sure enough, we were downstairs in fifteen minutes. Food was waiting for me as I climbed in. My parents and Phil were sitting at the table finishing their meal. Alice had a huge box in her lap and I wondered what was in it.

"Hey…"

"Not now Emmet; we'll explain later." He growled under his breath. My mom and Phil didn't look too good.

"Are you ok?"

"We drank too much last night. We'll be ok, but we have major headaches. Esme already gave us some aspirin and black coffee. Our flight isn't for a few hours, so we should be ok." I looked at my dad, who wisely sipped his coffee to hide his smile. He knew what the Cullen's had done and was insanely glad to be 'in the know'. I sat next to him and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I wish you could stay longer." I said quietly.

"Me too, Bella, but I have to get back to work. I expect phone calls while I wait for you to get back." He really wanted to see me one last time while I was still human. I wanted the same thing. Edward and I walked my folks as far as we could go in the airport. I hugged them all, as did Edward, and promised to see them soon. As soon as they disappeared, we headed back outside where Jasper was circling the airport. Of course, he was pulling up just as we walked out; sometimes I love the future seeing sister-in-law. Edward opened the door for me and then pushed me straight back into the tiny bedroom of the…well it was a bus. He closed the curtain and I hoped like hell he wasn't trying to get lucky with his family on the other side of a curtain. He would just have to wait until we stopped at a hotel tonight, like me. He pushed me down on the bed and crawled over me. I welcomed him with open arms and legs, but prevented his kiss.

"I'd prefer to not do anything on a moving bus with your family five feet away for our first time." I whispered quietly, hoping that only Edward was able to hear me.

"I agree, but you're my wife and I want to kiss you without an audience. We haven't even been married for twenty-four hours yet; my family is understanding of our situation."

"Why did you cut off Emmet's question earlier?"

"He was about to ask us how it felt to no longer be virgins in front of your parents; I didn't think you'd mind me speaking on your behalf for this particular occasion."

"No, I don't. He's never going to let us live it down, is he?"

"No probably not. We'll find a way to get him to stop. Can I kiss you now or do you want to keep talking?" He smirked and I smiled, pulling him down to me. We spent a fair amount of time in there and when it started to heat up, I ended it. As much as I love Edward's hands on my body, I didn't want my clothes to move just yet. He…we would have to wait until tonight. I was going to make sure to take a nap this afternoon so I wouldn't fall asleep on him again. I am so embarrassed.

"Baby, what is it?" He covered my cheeks with his hands to cool off my face.

"I'm so embarrassed."

"Why?" I was resting against him, but he turned me to face him.

"How long have we been waiting and I worked so hard to set this up for you and then I…did that."

"Bella, I wouldn't trade it for the world. You have no idea what it means to me, the lengths that you went through to blend my past with my present. I adore you and I can wait another few hours to treasure you so that we'll both be able to appreciate it." I tried to look down, but he wouldn't let me.

"My love for you outweighs the need to consummate. Your body needed rest, so I kept you safe while you got what you needed. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed me again, ending our whispered conversation.

"Shall we rejoin the family?" He asked.

"No, I want to rest a little more." He rearranged us so that I was no longer wearing pants and resting against his body under the blanket. He was on top of it, so I could stay warm. I hugged him tight and closed my eyes. He hummed my lullaby and I drifted off.

When I woke, I noticed that my hand was not where I put it when I fell asleep. I also wondered why Edward hadn't bothered to move it. I snatched it way like it was on fire.

"Oh, good, I was just about to wake you. We're stopping in St. Louis, to see the arch."

"Was I talking in my sleep?"

"Not really anything new; just my name."

"Was I behaving inappropriately?" I asked.

"No." He was smirking. He knew what I was getting at and he was going to make me say the words.

"We'll be out in a few minutes." Edward said to whomever was on the other side of the curtain.

"Why didn't you move my hand?" I whispered, knowing that the family could still hear me.

"It felt good and I had no reason to. You're my wife now and my body belongs to you as yours does to me." He was still aroused.

"You're going to go out and see your family like that?" I gestured to the obvious state of his body.

"It'll go away. You need to get dressed." I nodded and left the safety of his arms and blankets.

"You do know that you won't be allowed to come back in here and hide once we're back on the road, right?" He was adjusting himself to make it less obvious.

"Yes, I know."

"At least your parents aren't here anymore, right?" He cupped my chin and I forced a smile. He kissed me and we joined everyone on the outside.

"So, how's it feel to finally be a man, Eddie?" Emmet taunted. Alice must not have said anything if she had seen how the night went.

"Fine." Edward said. Emmet smiled proudly, but Jasper wasn't fooled.

"Why aren't you happy, joyous, over the moon, or even aroused at this point? You're newly mated and now married, what's going on?" Edward looked away, but held onto my hand.

"I fell asleep. I was so tired that I fell asleep as soon as I was on the bed." I mumbled, terribly embarrassed. Sometimes, I hate that there are no secrets in this family. I heard a few gasps and then Emmet was chuckling, muttering something that I assumed was teasing. I fought to keep my tears inside, but I inevitably failed. I tried to escape back into the bus, but Edward held fast.

"Knock it off, Emmet." Edward muttered something too low for my human ears to pick up; not that I would have heard it anyway over my sobs. Edward pulled me to his chest and I sobbed.

"You big jerk, can't you see how this is affecting her?" Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"Bella, we're going to go on ahead. You and Edward catch up to us when you're ready." Esme said soothingly and pat my hand clenched in Edward's shirt.

"Thank you, Esme. We'll join you shortly." Edward said for me. He held me and rubbed my back as I purged my tears.

"I'm so sorry." I cried.

"What on Earth are you sorry for?"

A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm so sorry." I cried.

"What on Earth are you sorry for?"

Ch 14

"I fell asleep! I fell asleep on our wedding night!" I shouted at him in whisper fashion. Just because the family knew, did not mean I wanted the rest of St. Louis to know.

"Bella, it's completely ok. You planned an amazing day for me and though it might not have ended the way you wanted it to, I wouldn't trade it for all the blood in the world." I chuckled.

"We still have tonight. I'm not going anywhere and neither are you." He soothed me.

"You really don't mind that I fell asleep on you?"

"Aside from a slightly bruised ego that I wasn't entertaining enough to keep you awake, I'm fine. I understand that you were tired. It was a long day." I looked up and he bestowed a kiss on my lips.

"Don't let them laugh at me or tease me."

"They won't do it, I promise. If their mates can't keep them under control, then Esme can. No one disrespects her. Carlisle will back up any order she gives anyway." We both knew that we were referring to Emmet. Everyone else had a little tact when it came to sex. I hugged him as tight as I could for another moment and then he smiled.

"Come on, let's go to the top of the arch. We'll get something cheesy to remember this by. Hop on." He turned his back and I climbed on. He jogged at a human pace to catch up to the family. Alice handed us our tickets and captured a photo of me on his back. I was sure that I looked blotchy, but I had veto power over the pictures that were put in my memory book.

"You look beautiful."

"You're biased." I said in return.

"True, but it doesn't look like you've bee crying either. Another perk to my cool touch." I chuckled, still on his back, and hugged him tighter. An older woman tapped Edward on the arm.

"My dear boy, isn't your back starting to hurt? You've been holding her up for quite some time." She was concerned for him and I was surprised that she'd had the courage to approach him at all. Most humans stay away.

"I'm stronger than I look and I'd do anything for my new bride. We got married yesterday." He was so proud as he tilted his head toward mine.

"Congratulations; just don't end up in the hospital on your honeymoon."

"I won't and neither will she. We're not on our honeymoon just yet. We're here with my family on a road trip. My wife surprised me with a wedding for my birthday." I wondered why he was feeling so conversational all of the sudden.

"Oh, how sweet! I miss being in love. My husband died a few years ago and I miss him terribly. I'm patiently awaiting the day that he will come back for me." I was so sad for this woman.

"I'm sorry for your loss. How long were you married?" I asked and climbed down from Edward's back.

"Almost seventy years. We were married right out of high school as you two seem to be." Edward nodded.

"We just graduated two weeks ago." She took each of our hands.

"Cherish each other. Live for each other. Love only each other. Find happiness only within each other. If you do that, nothing else matters." She squeezed our hands in turn and continued on her way.

"She's sweet."

"She is." Edward agreed. He must have liked her thoughts. Alice tugged on us both, and automatically, Edward balanced me.

"It's time; let's go!" Sometimes, she was too cheerful. We spent the day in St. Louis and I ate dinner on the road. Edward was driving so I was in the passenger seat, keeping him comfortable. There were two more tourist traps we stopped at before I fell asleep. I felt someone's arms lift me, but I was too tired to care.

I woke in the morning alone. I once again realized that I fell asleep instead of being with Edward and I was pissed off.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you wake me?" I demanded. Enough was enough.

"I wasn't the one to move you; Emmet did."

"Well, why didn't you wake me when we got to the room?"

"You were tired. Yesterday was emotionally draining in the morning and then we were in and out of the bus all day. I let you sleep."

"Well, I'm awake now and we're not leaving this room for a while." I grabbed his collar and pulled at him. He followed my lead and crawled on top of me. I was lost in the moment and ignored the insistent knocking. Finally Edward stopped what we were doing to look at the door.

"If you say a word or move to answer it, I will file for divorce." I panted at him. I looked at the door.

"GO AWAY! This is my road trip and I am delaying it for a while." I turned my attention back to Edward.

"She's slipping a gift under the door." He whispered. I looked to see a bunch of small square packets.

"For real?" I looked at him.

"She says that our future disappears and it's better to be safe than sorry." He got up and we didn't leave the room for the rest of the day.

"I feel better." I said happily. He lay back on the headboard with a smile on his face.

"I'm glad. I have to pay for a few small repairs, but I must say, each time was better than the last." We got up and dressed; I was finally ready to hit the road again. He walked me down to the waiting bus. Respectfully, no one said a word, to me. I appreciated the gesture. Alice was behind the wheel and we cruised into Tennessee. Emmet showed us everything he remembered and we devoted an entire cloudy day to Graceland. Once again, we routed up toward New York, but we weren't there long. Rosalie wasn't too keen on showing us anything. We went to all of the tourist traps and picked up some souvenirs and then it was down to Florida.

Florida was interesting. My mom's keen eye and inventive cooking made for an entertaining time for me. Everyone else couldn't wait to leave after they all had to stomach her less than tasty cooking. We spent the next three nights in Disney land and left for Mississippi. Alice showed us everything she had been able to find through her research and we saw where her great-great-great niece lived. She was happy knowing that her family line is still going strong. In Texas, Jasper had lots to show us. He was a history buff and a living piece of that history. By the time we left, I felt like I could write a textbook on everything he had shown us. It was time to head back to Forks. We continued to stop everywhere along the way and spent two days in Vegas with fake I.D.'s.

It was the middle of August when we finally returned home. I had four weeks until my time to be changed was up. There was a letter from Aro saying that he would be coming to town on the tenth to make sure my change has either taken place or was being done. The tenth was the last day that we could postpone my humanity to because it took three days for the change to be complete. I set out to spend as much time with my dad as possible. Alice had disappeared with her large box of photos (there were enough pictures taken from this trip to fill an entire box). Edward supported every decision I made and the rest of the family was busy making arrangements for my concealment. I had agreed with Edward to not fake my death for another few years so he could more appropriately play the grieving husband. I had made sure to see all of my friends and say a discreet, permanent goodbye to them in the process. They were all sad that they had missed the wedding, but understood the sentiment behind what I had done instead.

It was three days before Aro was to arrive and most likely learn that my dad was in on the secret as well. He invited me, Edward and Carlisle out for dinner. It was a last meal of sorts for me, but apparently he had news as well. Edward and Carlisle forced down their dinners and I was proud of them.

"I've made a decision. I'd like to join you and spend eternity with your family if you'll have me." He announced and I dropped my fork, but Edward caught it.

"Really?" I was happy and shocked at the same time.

"Yes. I've given this a lo of thought and it seems as though I'm a dead man anyway, so I might as well live it up with you." It was a bad, tasteless joke, but I smiled anyway mostly out of reflex.

"We would be honored to have you join our family. When would you like to do this and do you have a preference on who performs the change?" Carlisle asked.

"Well, I figured I could go on the same night as Bella, if that's alright." I nodded.

"I'd also like Edward to do it. He's married into my family and I think it would be an appropriate way for me to join his." I let a few tears escape because I was so touched by the sentiment.

"Is all of your paperwork in order?" Carlisle asked. Edward, I think, was too shocked to say anything. I squeezed his hand under the table.

"Yes, I've been in contact with Jasper and the lawyer he recommended. Everything is set to go to Bella and Edward upon my death. I understand that Bella will have to be too sick to attend my memorial service, but I thought of a way around it. I had it put in my will that in lieu of a service, to please donate some funds to the Forks police department in my name. I stated that I wanted my ashes sprinkled in my fishing hole. I figured that was something Renee could do. Please make sure she believes that Bella is too sick and too distraught to grieve with her." The three of us nodded; he really had given this some serious thought and planned it out well. Was it wrong that I was proud of him? He focused on Edward.

"Well, Edward, what do you say? Will you change me too?"

"I'd be honored. Carlisle, will you make sure that there is another needle for me. I will fill them both in the next day or two." Carlisle nodded. As dinner concluded, My father insisted on paying the bill, arguing that he was the one to issue the invitation and also that Carlisle and Edward had eaten when they could have hidden it. In the end, my father won and paid the check. The four of us went over to Charlie's house and moved a few items into the guest bedroom for him. I noticed that his new photo album was included in the new additions. My dad was sure that these items were items nobody would notice and since everything was going to Bella, with few exceptions, there was no issue. My room had been cleaned out and organized already and I was officially living out of the Cullen home. They welcomed Charlie with open arms and did everything they could to make our last two days comfortable.

September tenth was finally here. Aro was due to arrive this evening. Edward excused himself while my dad and I ate our breakfast. When we finished, I hugged my dad and lamely said, 'see you on the other side'. He laughed and Edward came down to collect him. Edward kissed me and told me not to go anywhere. I promised him I wouldn't.

"Can I come watch?" I asked both of them. Both of them had politely refused me. I nodded and watched them go. I waited with Emmet and Jasper. I was nervous and worried. Jasper tried to calm me down, but it wasn't working. I was forced to wait until Edward came for me.

**CHPOV**

It was time. I hugged Bella one last time as a human and as a father hugging his daughter. Edward led me out to a small cottage and I wondered why.

"It can be very painful and if you scream out, I didn't want Bella to hear it. She's next and she's tense enough as it is." Edward answered my unspoken question.

"After I've begun her change, you will be moved to your room for the duration. Carlisle and Esme will be there to talk to you and try to keep you comfortable. Do you have any questions before we begin?" I thought about it and all of my questions had already been answered before hand. I knew it was going to be painful and I knew it was going to feel a lot longer than three days. I was as ready as I was going to be

"Are you going to do the same thing Bella that you are going to do for me?"

"Sort of; I have an additional tool to make her more comfortable before I inject her. I'm sad to say that it will make us both uncomfortable if I try it on you." Ah, he was going to do that with her…TMI! Ok, I can do this. I walked in the cottage and went to the bed that was laid out for me. Carlisle and Esme were there waiting for me.

"Ok, I need you to remove your shirt." I did as asked and laid on the bed. It was weird seeing my son-in-law get on it with me, but he was so focused, it grounded me.

"Welcome to the family; we'll see you in three days." He said quietly. I nodded. Carlisle and Esme restrained my arms and legs as Edward plunged the long needle in my chest. I felt the burn immediately and used all of my energy to keep my voice from shouting out in agony. I never noticed when Edward left nor when my arms and legs were released. I could feel the fire racing through my veins and tried in vain to distract myself.

A/N: Reviews are wanted and appreciated. Have a great day!


	15. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

"Edward is on his way back." Rosalie said softly. That only meant one thing; my dad was undergoing the change and it was now my turn. I faced the door with bravery I did not feel and waited for my husband to walk through it. He came in and walked straight to me. He scooped me up and politely asked everyone else in the house to leave. He ran us up to our room and I found myself on our bed. He hovered over me and kissed me.

"I will miss the sound of your heartbeat and the feel of your blush." Cue the blush.

"I will not miss the scent of your blood, nor will I miss having to constantly restrain myself around you. I wish there was a way to make it less painful for you to transition." I palmed his cheek.

"I know. I wish there was a simpler way too." I leaned up to kiss him.

"Can we…one more time while I'm still human?" I asked softly.

"I planned on it. That's why I asked everyone to leave. I was going to inject you at the moment when you will feel the least amount of pain because your attention is otherwise engaged." I smiled; he was so thoughtful. I nodded.

"Excuse me for just one moment, love." He stepped into the bathroom and retuned a minute later with a syringe in his hand. He set it on the nightstand and shed his clothes for me. Next he stripped me of my own and I lay naked beneath him.

"I will change you into one of my t-shirts and your gym shorts. It will be more comfortable for you and they can be thrown away after your first hunt." I nodded.

"You know I would have preferred to lay naked with you during your change, but I know that Aro will insist on seeing you and I'd rather he not see you naked." He growled possessively and I lunged at him.

I was in heaven with the man I loved and as I was coming down from my high, I started to feel it; a rapidly increasing burn in my chest. I gasped and clutched at my chest and then Edward. He cuddled me to him and talked soothing words, but I could not hear them. I was working hard to keep quiet and focusing on my memories as a distraction. I never noticed when Edward left the bed to get us dressed. I only noticed that he never left the room.

**EPOV**

If I could sleep I would surely do so now after this emotional day. First I had to change Charlie, who faced it head on. I was truly honored that he had asked me to do it and I appreciated the sentimental reasoning behind it. I knew I left him in the capable hands of Carlisle and Esme. Charlie's death would not be faked until Carlisle was back to work and could sign the death certificate. Jasper and Emmet were ready to torch the police cruiser and set up the accident with a dummy driver to make the remains unrecognizable. His car was reason enough and when he wasn't seen for a few days, the natural conclusion would come to pass. It was then that the urn full of ashes would be created 'from the remains' that were still in the car and given to Renee. Esme would be able to grieve with her and I would have to detach from Bella as well for a day or two to be the grieving son-in-law. There were enough mature vampires in this house to keep track of two newborns for a few hours. I lay with Bella as she fought to keep quiet and still. Only her breathing relayed how much pain she was truly in. She was stronger than I was because I remember screaming at least until my voice gave out. Rosalie was a screamer. Emmet shouted and cursed, but didn't scream. Esme moaned in pain non-stop. Carlisle was beside himself with her change; anxious for her to wake up so he could be with his mate. I now knew how he and Rosalie felt. There was nothing I could do to make her more comfortable; all I could do was lie next to her and wait.

I heard Charlie being moved to the room across the hall. He grunted in discomfort during the move, but otherwise kept quiet. He and Bella were currently fighting the same battle. I shared their pain as I relived my own experience. I was sure that every member of the house was currently in the same state of mind that I was in. I paid it no mind until the bell tolled ten. Aro was here and he was not alone. Felix, Demetri, Jane and Alec were with him beside his personal guard, Renata. Alice escorted him in and he was led up to my room while everyone else was asked to wait in the living room. Carlisle left Charlie's side to greet him in the hallway. I regrettably, left the bed and waited by the door. It was my personal space, he needed my permission to enter it.

"Aro, it has been a long time." Carlisle said.

"Indeed it has old friend. I am assured that your Edward is following my request?"

"Yes, he and Bella are in that room. He pushed the venom into her a few hours ago. Her father is in here, undergoing the change as well."

"Really? Why have you told her father?"

"Bella guided him to the answer. He learned of us the day before she met you. He had been made aware of your arrival and was given the choice. He chose to join us. Edward injected him this morning, by Charlie's request and Bella was this afternoon."

"Edward has been a busy boy today."

"Yes, he has; he's not intending to leave Bella's side until she wakes. Esme and I are taking responsibility for her father. I know that Alice, Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie will help out. Having two newborns in the house will make things difficult, but we can manage." Carlisle assured Aro as Aro was worried about the exposure risk two newborns would carry with them.

"I'm glad that everything is under control. Are you sure they have been injected with venom? They are so quiet."

"I witnessed Charlie's injection for myself. Edward asked for privacy with Bella's. He wanted to try something to make the initial injection less painful for her. When she is under control, he and Bella will leave us for an extended honeymoon."

"Ah, yes, I did receive word that they had married. How wonderful." I hated his false enthusiasm. He was itching to see for himself that Bella's transformation was underway.

"May I see for myself that her father is in the midst of his change?"

"Right this way." Carlisle was good, he did not intentionally allow Aro to touch him. Aro was accepting of the unexpected addition to our family. Carlisle led him to my door, where I had stood waiting. I opened it.

"Ah, Edward, how have you been these last six months?"

"Well, thank you."

"My how the time does fly. Might I have a look at Bella to be sure that you are keeping your word?"

"If you don't mind, you can see her quite clearly from here. Neither she nor I is comfortable with anyone else in our private room." I refrained from his touch and waited for his answer. He was irritated that I would not grant him entrance, but did understand the protection I had over my mate in a vulnerable state.

"Of course, Edward. I will stay put." I moved enough that he could see her and tell that she is in pain. When I thought he'd looked long enough, I moved back into my former position.

"It's remarkable that they are able to stay so quiet. They must have extraordinary gifts. I insist that if you or Bella or even Alice would like to join the guard, there will be a place of honor for you."

"I don't think Bella will mind me speaking for her in this case, but she and I politely decline your offer. We would like to stay with our family. You'll have to ask Alice for her answer."

"It's such a pity that so much talent is being wasted away in order to remain a family."

"None of us believe that it is a waste to stay together. I am loyal to my sire. All of us choose to be here. We all know that we are free to go at any time." I explained.

"I commend such loyalty; my compliments to Carlisle for creating such a talented family." He told me in a falsely sweet tone; it was honestly starting to grate on my nerves. I was done.

"Thank you. If you will excuse me, I need to attend to my mate." I internally cringed at the harsh use of the word, but it was true. Bella is my mate and it was my job to meet her needs. However, for Aro and any other male that shows an interest in her, I needed to use the word in a very possessive manner in order to warn them how much I was willing to defend her. I used it with her in the most affectionate way I could, just as softly as I used the term, 'wife'. I treated her with the reverence that she deserved.

"Of course, I look forward to speaking with her when she wakes."

"I will take her hunting and get her cleaned up first, then we will speak with you." Again, my urge to defend her was rearing its ugly head. Aro was all too eager to speak with her, sure that he could convince her to join him. He thought that since she was a newborn, she would be easily swayed by tempting her hunger. Of course, the choice was hers, but not before I put my two cents in. I had my own way of convincing her and I was fairly sure that it would work.

"By all means, tend to your mate." I looked past him to the door Carlisle was behind.

"Carlisle wishes me to ask you that you respect our home and abide by our diet while you are here, or leave the area to feed."

"Of course, we are grateful to the invitation to stay and naturally, we would abide by your wishes. I do not wish for our visit to cause any trouble." He had said it in a manner that the members of the guard he had brought with him, would have no choice but to obey. I nodded at him and closed the door. I stripped mine and Bella's shirts, hoping that my cool body would ease her pain, at least for a little while. She made no sound while I gently rolled her over to face me. I hoped that breathing in my scent would also help to calm her. I had no intention of moving for the next three days. I could hear Alice voicing my decision to be left alone until further notice. I whispered my love and devotion to her and thanked her for giving up her humanity for me. I praised her for all of the gifts that she had selflessly given to me and there would never be a way for me to repay her kindness. I read to her from her life story, hoping to implant the memories in her brain while she lay still and quiet. It was going to be a long three days, but I was going to be there for every second.

Finally after three days, I'd heard Charlie wake. Jasper and Emmet were there to calm and restrain him if necessary. He listened while Carlisle explained the rules to him and then he and Jasper took him out for his first hunt. I turned to Bella and listened to her heart accelerating. Emmet and Alice joined me in my room after I had redressed her and myself. We listened and waited until her heart finally stopped and her eyes opened.

To be continued…

**A/N: **In the next story, we will learn more about Charlie's new life as a vampire and decisions that he will need to make. Aro will be around to talk to both him and Bella. There will also be choices that Bella needs to make that will affect her life with Edward as well as her life with the Cullens.

8-31-10


End file.
